CINDERELLA MAN
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga, prespektif bodoh, dan cinta yg datang tiba2. Bad summary. NS. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Entah ini bisa disebut sebuah kesialan atau apalah itu istilahnya — yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini; yang jelas bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto hari adalah sebuah keselahan.

Naruto, pria berumur 28 tahun itu mengusap pipi kirinya yang terkompres kantung plastik berisi batu es tersebut pelan. Rasanya masih perih, bahkan Naruto masih bisa mengecap sedikit rasa besi dimulutnya; bersyukur setidaknya pendarahan dihidungnya sudah terhenti.

Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepala pirangnya ke sandaran kursi, jujur saja kejadian pemukulan yang dialaminya itu sedikit banyak membuatnya shock. Kejadian tersebut diluar kuasanya. Semua itu benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

Seorang pria bername tag Umino terlihat cemas bukan kepalang. Balok balik ia menawarkan untuk mengganti kantung es Naruto; hanya saja pemuda tan tersebut selalu menolaknya dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Tentu selaku manager di caffe ini; Umino Iruka sama sekali tak menginginkan kejadian tersebut terjadi. Tapi sama seperti yang Naruto pikirkan, bagi Iruka pun kejadian ini sangat jauh diluar dugaannya.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Uzumaki-san, Sasuke. Lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu", ujar Iruka penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu pegawai dicaffe nya tersebut.

"Itu bukan salah ku", pemuda pucat itu menjawab mantap. "Aku hanya ingin menghajar tamu brengsek itu, Iruka-san. Pria mesum itu sudah berkali-kali menguntitku",

Umino Iruka mengerang pasrah. "Oh demi Tuhan Sasuke, dinginkan kepalamu itu", ia menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Aku minta kau minta maaf sekarang juga Sasuke. Ayo tundukkan kepalamu!",

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun menunduk mau tak mau. Ia bersuara lambat terdengar begitu enggan, "Saya minta maaf, Uzumaki-san", dan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan rengutan kesal dalam diam.

Naruto menatap pemuda pucat didepannya itu dengan sama enggannya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu sampai berani memukul tamu seperti itu? Bukankah kau mengerti istilah 'Tamu adalah Raja' nak Uchiha?", tanya Naruto tegas dengan jeda saat membaca nama yang tertera di name tag sang pemuda.

"Pria mesum itu menguntitku sepanjang hari jadi aku menghajarnya",

Sepasang Netra biru Naruto menyapu sekujur tubuh kurus berbalut seragam hitam putih didepannya itu penuh penilaian. Rambut coklat yang dikuncir tinggi, tubuh kurus-pucat, kaca mata berframe hitam yang membingkai sepasang manik obsidian, serta pearcing disepanjang telinga dan dibeberapa tempat lainnya membuat sosok pemuda itu definitely a little brat.

"Baiklah", Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Untuk kali ini aku memakluminya nak Uchiha. Aku akan mengurus mengenai ketidak nyamanan mu itu, are you satisfied? So you shouldn't beat up my customer anymore, right?!",

.

.

.

A NaruSasu Fanfiction by MoMyoZa

.

.

Cinderella Man

M for save

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kena hajar telak oleh little bart itu Naruto? What a wonderfull story man", seru pria beratato unik dikedua belah pipinya itu geli. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap setitik air mata di sudut netranya sambil tetap terkekeh penuh kepuasan.

Naruto, Pria yang digunakan sebagai bahan leluconnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, tak bisa berkomentar banyak karena pipinya masih sedikit perih meski kejadian pemukulan sialan itu terjadi 2 hari yang lalu.

Pria berkuncir nanas satunya lagi menghela nafas lelah sambil merapalkan celutukan andalannya ' _ **medokusai**_ ' . Shikamaru Nara, ialah sang sekretaris yang menjadwalkan kunjungan bagi sang pirang ke cabang coffe shop nya. Tapi Shikamaru pun tidak menyangka jika sang presedir akan muncul dikantor keesokan harinya dengan pipi lebam setelah kunjungannya. Dan saat mereka; dirinya, Naruto dan tentu saja Inuzuka Kiba dari divisi sales promotor yang kebetulan adalah kekasihnya menghabiskan jam makan siang di salah satu restoran fast food didekat kantor, Kiba-kekasihnya itu menertawakan habis-habisan teman SMA nya tersebut tanpa ampun. Oh, God tak sadarkah dia Naruto adalah presedir ditempatnya bekerja. Dasar baka Inu, Shikamaru mendesah malas melihat tingkah Kiba kemudian melanjutkan bertanya.

"Jadi bagaimana nasib little bart itu, Naruto? Kau memecatnya?",

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak", menyeruput milkshake kopi nya pelan sambil melirik sekilas arloji mewah dipergelangan tangan kirinya, ia kembali berucap, "Kata Paman Iruka dia cukup baik dalam bekerja, dia juga pandai meracik kopi dan dessert, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak memecatnya. Begitulah",

"What? Kau tidak memecatnya setelah ia memukulmu", Kiba berseru nyaring dan dijawabi anggukan pelan oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Kau benar-benar pemimpin yang arif nan bijaksana Uzumaki-sama", celetuk Kiba dengan kekehannya.

Naruto merengut merasa percuma menanggapi lelucon garing dari pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut. Sial melihat warna rambut Kiba jadi mengingatkan Naruto pada little brat itu saja. Malas sekali!

"Hei, dude! Ceritakan seperti apa dia?", Shikamaru berujar spontan membuat Naruto sedikit tersedak karena pertanyaan itu dan mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Kiba.

"Well, he looks like a little brat. I swear",

Kiba berkedip tak mengerti. "Only that? Ohh c'mon tell me again dude. Ohh atau kita bisa kesana untuk melihatnya langsung. Bagaimana? Ohh ayolah", ujar nya menggebu-gebu.

Naruto memutar netranya lelah. "Fine. Kita kesana nanti malam, tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk itu",

.

.

 **»Tinggalkan reviewmu setelah membaca minna-san. MoMyoZa«**

.

.

Sedan merah keluaran terbaru itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan cafe berdesign cozy dengan gaya baratnya yang kental. Uzumaki Naruto baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diteras cafe saat seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia tersenyum tipis pada sang pelayan kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri salah satu meja disudut dekat dengan jendela.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, jujur saja ia sedikit ngeri dengan jalan hatinya membawanya. Sungguh jika dipikir dengan logika Naruto begitu tak menginginkan berada disini — dicaffe — ini sekarang. Bahkan ia sampai berbohong pada Kiba jika malam ini dirinya ada janji bertemu dengan Dei-chan; sepupunya yang gender bender itu.

Ya, padahal Naruto sampai berbohong agar mereka tidak sampai datang tapi dasar nasib sial. Sepanjang menit di apartemennya yang mewah, Naruto dilanda gelisah. Entahlah hatinya berkata agar ia mampir ke cafe hari itu juga. Tentu egonya melarang keras, tapi yaa jika Naruto mengikuti kata egonya tak mungkin ia disini, right?!

Dan akhirnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana bahan santai dan sweater orange hadiah liburan dari Dei-chan, Naruto pun memberangkatkan dirinya dengan setengah bertanya ke cafe malam itu juga.

.

Dentingan suara es yang beradu saat jemarinya mengaduk secara perlahan ice mocca nya terdengar sayup-sayup. Tak hentinya Naruto menghela nafas panjang, tanda dirinya masih beradu argumen dengan 'dirinya' sendiri tentang maksud keberadaannya disini malam ini.

Jemarinya yang lain sibuk mengecek deretan email panjang di inbox account yang terpampang di layar 10" tablet miliknya.

Sungguh demi apapun Naruto merasa sedikit malu saat Paman Iruka menyambut dan menanyakan kehadirannya saat ini.

 _ **"Well, aku hanya ingin minum segelas es dingin kurasa"**_

Dan satu-satunya jawaban yang terlintas diotaknya kala itu benar-benar tidak realistis menurutnya.!

Netra biru Naruto mencuri pandang, menatap sekeliling ruangan caffe seakan memindai segala isinya. Sosok kurus pucat itu pun Naruto temukan tepat berada beberapa meja disudut sana, sedang melayani tamu tentunya.

Surai coklatnya hari ini dikuncir seperti sepupunya, sedikit sisa rambutnya dibiarkan begitu saja tergerai mengcover pundak kurusnya. Deretan pearcing itu memantulkan cahaya setiap kali dirinya bergerak. Dan senyum bisnis yang terlukis kala ia berbicara dengan para pelanggan benar-benar membuat Naruto terang-terangan mendengus geli.

 _ **Sial, apa-apaan senyum itu. Benar-benar tipikal anak nakal.**_

.

.

"Hujannya lebat sekali padahal kata perkiraan cuaca malam ini tidak akan turun hujan, menyedihkan sekali", ujar Umino Iruka saat menengok menatap langit malam yang semakin gelap.

Hujan memang turun setengah jam sebelum cafe ditutup. Dan sekarang hujan itu sedikit berubah menjadi badai.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat pria yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia kecil itu nampak bingung dan cemas.

"Tenanglah Paman, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ne. Jangan khawatir ok", ujarnya menenangkan.

Iruka tersenyum teduh mendengar penawaran tuan muda nya itu. Sedikit yang mengganggunya; bahwasanya tidak menjadi suatu hal yang biasa jika sang tuan muda berada dicaffenya hingga selarut ini, tapi Iruka memilih tak bertanya lebih dari itu.

 _Ini caffenya tentu ia bisa berbuat sesukanya bukan., pikirnya praktis._

Iruka mulai bersiap membereskan barang-barangnya saat netranya menemukan sosok pemuda pucat itu baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Sasuke-kun! Diluar badai ne, bagaimana cara mu pulang?", tanya Iruka sambil memandang cemas.

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum tipis, "tak apa jii-san. Aku akan menelpon taxi saja. Tak perlu khawatir", jelas nya

"Tapi ditengah badai begini mana ada armada, Suke. Jangan keras kepala. Oh atau kau bisa menumpang mobil Uzumaki-san bersamaku. Bagaimana Uzumaki-san, apa boleh?",

Baik Naruto maupun pemuda pucat itu sama-sama saling berhadapan dengan wajah tegang. Naruto bahkan sampai menahan nafas saat manik sehitam onix itu menatapnya dalam.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menyetujui permintaan Paman Iruka.

.

.

Sedan merah Naruto melaju membelah jalanan yang tergenang air. Volume hujan malam ini cukup lebat, jarak pandang dari mobil menipis dan itu mau tak mau membuatnya harus mengendari Kyuubi — nama sedan milik Naruto, entahlah ia suka sekali menamai benda-benda favoritnya LOL — secara perlahan.

Udara dingin cukup terasa bahkan setelah Naruto menyalakan heater mobilnya. Mungkin bukan cuacanya yang membuat dingin namun suasana didalam mobil itulah yang membuat semua seakan membeku.

Umino Iruka duduk dikursi belakang dengan pandangan khawatir. Kedua pemuda yang duduk dikursi depan itu sama sekali tak membuka pembicaraan seakan tengah tenggelam dalam dunia nya masing-masing. Iruka jadi merasa bersalah sudah sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk dikursi depan tadi. Benar, harusnya ia tak melakukan itu!

 _ **Aku hanya berharap hubungan mereka sedikit membaik sebagai atasan-bawahan, tapi aku salah perhitungan rupanya**_

.

"Uzumaki-san, apato Sasuke berada 2 blok setelah apato milikku. Bisakah kau sekalian mengantarnya kesana, aku khawatir ia akan sakit besok jika berjalan ditengah badai begini",

Permintaan Paman Iruka sesaat sebelum ia turun dari mobil miliknya membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi dalam hati.

Jujur saja ia tak mau berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan bersama little brat macam makhluk dijok sampingnya itu. 2 blok tentu akan sedikit lama jika berjalan dalam cuaca semacam ini dan itu sangat membuatnya frustasi!

Naruto mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya. Pemuda pucat itu masih setia menatap keluar meski yang dilihatnya hanyalah pemandangan gelap saja.

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja dengan Paman Iruka?", tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Memilih untuk membuka suara lebih dahulu dari pada hanya berdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Hmm . Ya",

"Kudengar kau yang membuat beberapa menu baru dicaffe. Apa itu benar?",

"Ya. ",

"Badainya buruk sekali malam ini",

"...",

[Hening]

Obrolan basa basi itu tidaklah berakhir menjadi baik seperti yang Naruto pikirkan. Pemuda itu telalu pendiam dan cuek sementara dirinya terlalu malas untuk berbaik ria. Oh sungguh jika memungkinkan Naruto lebih memilih keluar dari dalam mobilnya detik itu juga dari pada mengalami obrolan garing macam itu.

 _ **Bocah sialan!**_

Sementara Naruto sibuk menggeram kesal, disatu sisi diam-diam pemuda pucat itu memperhatikannya. Sepasang onix sekelam malam itu memperhatikan pipi kiri sang pria pirang. Masih cukup lebam. Bekas pukulannya kemarin lusa.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar memukul orang lain jika tidak merasa orang tersebut keterlaluan, itu idiom pribadinya sejak dulu. Tapi pemukulan itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

Pria pirang itulah yang maju disaat ia melepaskan pukulan, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Hanya saja kenyataan jika pria yang ' tak sengaja ' dipukulnya tersebut adalah pemilik caffe tempatnya bekerja sedikit banyak membuat Sasuke sedikit menyesal. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur bahwasanya pria pirang itu tak lantas memecatnya. Bahkan sekarang boss nya itu tengah mengantarnya pulang dengan sedan mewahnya.

Gila, seumur-umur baru kali ini Sasuke menaiki mobil semewah itu. Bahkan joknya saja dari kulit asli. Entah butuh berapa juta yen untuk membuatnya.

"Apa itu masih sakit tuan?", Sasuke bertanya ragu sambil menatap bekas lebam dipipi tan berahang kokoh tersebut .

Sepasang netra biru itu menatapnya jengah sedikit ada rasa tak percaya didalamnya.

"Uhm, jika yang kau maksud adalah soal pipi ku. Well, kurasa sudah tak apa",

"I see..",

Sasuke memilih untuk menunduk, memainkan ujung coat birunya.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu, dilihat dari fisiknya mungkin dia berumur sekitar 20tahunan. Entahlah, rasanya Naruto jadi ingin mengetahui sesuatu lebih dari itu tentang dirinya.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian?", tanya Naruto spontan.

Onix itu berkilat. "Tidak juga", dan dijawab dengan singkat olehnya.

"Dengan orang tua mu?",

Satu lagi pertanyaan terlontar, Sasuke menghela nafas pelan berusaha sesopan yang ia bisa.

"Mereka sudah meninggal tuan",

"Ohh maaf soal itu. Lalu apa kau tinggal dengan kekasihmu?",

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu tuan",

Mulut Naruto terkatup. Tak ada alasan lain baginya mengajak bicara pemuda pendiam disampingnya tersebut.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi. Dan ketika, pemuda pucat itu meminta untuk memberhentikan mobil dibeberapa blok didepan. Naruto sudah tak mau tahu lagi, ia langsung menancap gas sesaat setelah pemuda itu turun. Membelah jalanan malam dengan perasaan kesal melesak dihatinya.

 _ **Bocah sialan, dia pikir dia itu siapa!**_

.

.

.

 **MoMyoZa Misaki Yukina**

.

.

.

Alunan musik khas night club berdentum disepanjang ruangan gelap itu. Sorotan lampu laser warna-warni dan jejeran botol minuman keras beraneka merk menjadi hal yang lumrah terlihat disana.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk disalah satu meja, disudut ruangan dengan sedikit pencahayaan, nampak sedikit mencolok dibanding lelaki kebanyakan. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang ia kepang biasa, sweater oversize abu-abu yang dipakainya terlihat manis menggantung di pundaknya yang kurus, apalagi sepasang manik hitam yang menatap begitu dalam dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Keseluruhan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan.

Satu sloki tequila nampak menemaninya kesendiriannya. Kelopak matanya yang pucat sedikit sembab, ia duduk membungkuk mencoba menutupi raut wajahnya yang kacau, ya sekacau perasaannya saat itu.

Sejujurnya pergi ketempat seperti night club bukanlah hal yang menjadi biasa bagi Sasuke. Ia bukan tipe pemuda yang suka menghamburkan uang dan waktunya hanya untuk duduk menikmati suasana bising dan pengap sambil meminum segelas kecil minuman beralkhohol yang harganya selangit. Sasuke lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar; membaca buku atau menonton film merupakan hal yang lebih disukainya dari pada harus seperti sekarang . Hanya saja suatu alasan yang kuat, membuatnya mau tak mau menginjakan kakinya didalam. Suka tidak suka

.

»».MM.««

Waktu mulai mengarah ketengah malam saat sepasang onixnya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Jemari kurusnya mengepal erat, sesuatu didalam hatinya bergejolak dan siap meledak. Pria berkacamata yang baru saja masuk bersama seorang wanita tersebut adalah targetnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke segera bangkit dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kirito-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar", ujar Sasuke lantang tanpa keraguan.

Begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil; pria berkaca mata itu sontak terkejut.

"Sasu-kun. Hei, tidak ku sangka bertemu disini ya", mengusap keningnya yang tak berkeringat, pria itu jelas terlihat salah tingkah.

Crap, kini Sasuke tahu bagaimana pria itu sebenarnya!

"Hei, siapa dia sayang? Kenalan mu kah?", suara merdu nan manja itu mengalun dari bibir berpulas lipstik merona tersebut.

Shit, mendengarnya saja telinga Sasuke sakit rasanya. Terlebih wanita itu jelas-jelas memanggil-NYA dengan sebutan sayang. For God sake!

"Aku bukan kenalannya nona, jangan salah paham", Sasuke menegakkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan lekukan wajahnya yang tenang. Onixnya beralih menatap pria berkaca mata disamping sang wanita.

"Dan ku rasa kita sampai disini saja Kirito-san. Selamat malam dan semoga hari mu menyenangkan",

Sasuke melenggang pergi, kaki berbalut jeans hitam tersebut melangkah gontai disepanjang jalan. Hatinya tak karuan, perasaannya begitu menyesakan dan seolah ingin meledak saja.

Saat tengah berjalan tiba-tiba tubuh kurusnya terhenyak kebelakang, pria bernama Kirito Sakurada yang tadi ditemuinya tersebut menariknya ke sisi lain ruangan secara sepihak.

Sasuke diam, lebih tepatnya sengaja tak memberontak dan menuruti saja kemana pria 32tahun itu membawanya. Dirinya seorang pria tentu saja sangat paham bagaimana kelakuan seorang pria jika ketahuan berselingkuh dibelakang. Dan Sasuke rasa ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar penyakalan apapun malam ini. Menggelikan bukan. Love is bullshit !

.

Pria berkaca mata itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya didekat toilet. Ia menatap Sasuke kaku, sedikit amarah dan kepanikan jelas tergambar di matanya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, jujur ia ingin sekali pulang tapi genggaman erat dipergelangan tangan kurusnya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Lepaskan Kirito-san, ku rasa kita tak ada urusan apapun sekarang", ujar Sasuke lantang tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Kirito menatap nyalang, ia ganti mencengkram erat pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya; membuat pemuda pucat itu sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Siapa bilang kita tidak ada urusan?! Kau salah paham, sayang. Wanita itu hanya teman kerjaku, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun", ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Demi Tuhan, Kirito-san", Sasuke menaikkan sedikit suaranya. "Jelas sekali kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. And I'm fine with that! So leave me alone, please!",

Setitik airmata lolos disudut netra onix hitamnya. Sasuke menghapusnya dengan kasar, sama sekali merasa tak sudi menangis karena pria bodoh semacam dia. Tapi jujur saja hatinya begitu sakit saat ini. Siapa yang tidak tersakiti jika melihat kekasih hati sedang bersama dengan wanita lain. Meskipun Sasuke gay dia juga masih punya perasaan!

"Sasu-kun...", Haruto memanggil pelan. Ia mengelus pipi pucat pemuda cantik tersebut lembut kemudian menyeringai dalam."Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau bahkan menjeritkan namaku berulang kali saat kau klimaks. Tidakkah kau menyukai sentuhanku humm, Sasu-kun?",

Jemari Kirito dengan berani menjamah tubuh Sasuke.

"Haruto-san, jangan..!",

Pemuda pucat itu menegang, ia sama sekali tak memperhitungakn jika pria brengsek itu sampai berani menjamahnya ditempat umum seperti ini.

Sweater abu-abunya mulai tersingkap keatas yang memamerkan dada mulus berhias dua puting berwarna pink menggoda yang seakan meminta untuk disentuh.

Ini sudah keterlaluan, pikirnya. Sasuke berusaha memberontak, tetapi tenaga Kirito begitu kuat dan lagi sentuhan pria brengsek itu di weak point nya benar-benar membuat Sasuke hampir hilang kendali.

"Lepaskan! Jangan Kirito-san! Ahhh.. Jangan!", Sasuke meronta kepayahan.

Kirito tersenyum miring, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Tak bisa dipungkiri pesona sang pemuda pucat itu selalu bisa membuatnya ON, sama seperti saat pertama ia memperdaya pemuda tersebut 3minggu yang lalu. Ia seorang straight sejati tentu saja, tapi entahlah dibawa pesona pemuda berambut panjang tersebut ia benar-benar bertekuk lutut. Mana sudi ia melepaskan pemuda senikmat Sasuke begitu saja! Impossible.

.

Dikuasai oleh nafsu yang mulai memuncak, Kirito semakin bernafsu menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke. Jemarinya bersiap menarik ziper celana jeans pemuda tersebut saat tiba-tiba lengannya dicengkram erat oleh seorang pria bermata biru.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga, apa kau tak melihat dia tak menyukainya", suara dalam penuh penekanan terucap dari bibir pria tersebut

"Tch..", Kirito mendencih kesal. Ia menatap pria tan tersebut penuh kebencian. "Siapa kau!", hardiknya keras. "Seingatku Ini bukan urusanmu tuan, urus saja kepentinganmu sendiri",

Pria tan itu tersenyum tipis. "Kepentingan kau bilang? Tentu aku punya", jawab pria tersebut sambil mendekat. Netra birunya menatap nyalang, memperingatkan bahwa setiap ucapannya tidaklah main-main.

"Lepaskan Sasuke sekarang juga, atau akan ku panggil keamanan untuk menendangmu keluar, tuan!", ancamnya serius kemudian beralih menarik lengan kurus pemuda pucat dalam kungkungan tersebut .

Sasuke membeku tak bersuara, tubuhnya terhuyung kemana ditariknya. Ia nampak begitu terkejut akan kehadiran pria yang dikenalinya sebagai bossnya tersebut .

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?", tanya pria tan itu sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke mengangguk, sama sekali tak mampu menjawab dan hanya bisa terpekur diam.

Kirito menggeram kesal, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan. Kekesalan jelas memuncak diubun kepalanya. Dan dengan sentakan kepala yang angkuh, ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya kemudian mulai berucap

"Well. Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih baru rupanya ya Sasu-kun. Tidak ku sangka kau begitu murahan ternyata",

"KAU!", pria tan itu meraung keras. Ia sudah bersiap maju menerjang hanya saja lengan kurus yang memeluk lengannya mencegah aksinya sepihak.

"Hentikan. Sudah cukup Uzumaki-san", Sasuke menunduk dalam, tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar menahan perasaannya.

Dan entah pemikiran setan dari mana, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh pria tan itu mendekat. Membenturkan bibirnya lembut, mengecup dan mengundang bossnya tersebut untuk berciuman lebih intens.

 _ **"Mmmnnnhhh... Mmnnnngghhh...mmmnnnn..ngghhh",**_

Sasuke meliukan lidahnya, menyesap setiap tetes saliva yang keluar dari pria beraroma citrus orange tersebut. Meski ada perlawanan diawal, ia tahu tehnik kissingnya itu selalu bisa membuat partnernya mengerang frustasi diakhir.

Dan setelah kecupan panas penuh nafsu tadi berakhir, Sasuke menatap tajam pria berkaca mata yang sedari tadi cengo melihat aksinya itu. Ia berucap dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya membawa pria tan yang diciumnya itu pergi

"Kau benar, dia memang kekasih baru ku, jadi ku harap kita tak perlu lagi saling bertemu. Selamat tinggal Kirito-san. Thankz for everything",

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana jeans itu melaju cepat disepanjang lorong tanpa memperhatikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pemuda pucat yang tengah berjalan cepat itu menundukkan kepala, sama sekali tak ingin sampai orang lain melihat ekspresi terluka dibalik surai coklatnya. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Secepatnya keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu.

Seorang pria tan nampak berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dibelakang. Sasuke jelas tahu boss pirang nya itu mengikutinya, hanya saja ia terlalu sedih dan tak ingin berbalik kebelakang. Ia ingin semuanya usai hari ini juga. Ia sudah terlalu lelah rasanya.

 **"Hei, kau !tunggu kataku!",**

Bos pirangnya berseru. Namun sama sekali tak digubris olahnya.

 **"Sasuke!",**

Sekali lagi.

Dan Sasuke masih tak mau menoleh.

 **"Hei, awas!",**

Tubuh kurus Sasuke terhuyung saat tiba-tiba seorang pria kekar menabraknya tanpa sengaja di pintu keluar. Beruntung lengan berbalut jas hitam itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

 **"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?",**

Sorotan netra biru yang menatap lurus padanya itu sesaat membius Sasuke dalam kebisuan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan menjawapinya. Ia berusaha berdiri tanpa berkata apapun.

Pria tan itu masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya guna menghindari kontak mata dengan si pirang lebih lama lagi. Tangannya terkepal. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin sekali menangis.

 _Oh, Shit! Jangan disini! Jangan didepan siapapun, batinnya frustasi_.

 **"Ikut aku",**

Telapak tangan tan itu menarik lengan Sasuke menjauh. Pria tan bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu membawanya menuju parking area tempat dimana sedan mewahnya terparkir.

Pintu berwarna merah itu terbuka sesaat setelah pria tan tersebut menekan tombol pada remote kecil di kunci mobilnya.

 **"Masuk",** ujar Naruto lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

Sasuke menggeram, "Aku memang pegawaimu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku diluar pekerjaan ku tuan!",

"Jadi apa kau ingin orang lain melihatmu seperti sekarang? Kau ingin semua orang iba padamu begitu?! Kau terlalu naif nak!",

"Apa!", suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Onix kelamnya menatap tajam pada pria berlidah pedas didepannya itu.

"Jaga bicaramu tuan! Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku... Tidak .. Sehina ... Yang kau pikirkan... ", Sasuke sulit bicara dan bernafas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan berharap bisa meredakan lonjakan adrenalin yang disebabkan oleh pria pirang didepannya. Air matanya sudah diujung pelupuk mata siap tumpah kapan saja.

Sasuke menunduk dalam.

Netra sebening lautan itu menatap tubuh kecil itu dengan pandangan yang mulai meluluh. Uzumaki Naruto mengerang pelan sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang terasa mencekik pernafasannya.

Apakah Sasuke menangis?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam berbintang diatasnya. Bersyukur setidaknya ada hal lain yang sedikit menarik untuk diperhatikan. Naruto tahu, pemuda pucat itu akan malu dan naik gengsi bila ia melihatnya menangis.

Naruto meliriknya dari sudut dalam netranya. Sasuke sedang menangis. Punggung kurus itu naik turun terisak pelan. Naruto sudah biasa menghadapi wanita yang menangis. Tapi pria yang menangis, bagaimana caranya ia meredakan tangis pria cantik itu?

Tatapannya beralih mengamati lekuk tubuh pemuda tersebut. Putih, lembut, kecil dan menggairahkan... Bibir tipis yang digigit itulah yang tadi mengecupnya dengan begitu panas. Melumat setiap kewarasan yang tersisa dan membawanya terhanyut pada ciuman sepihak yang memabukan itu..

Bibir itu... Entah sudah berapa kali bibir itu mengecup pria lain selain dirinya...

 _ **Kusso**_ , Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia sudah mulai melayang kemana-mana.

 _Jangan melantur man!_ Apa yang selalu dikatakan Shikamaru saat ia mulai tidak fokus terngiang pikirannya. Dan jelas Naruto mengerti, bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang sedih. Saat ini pemuda pucat itu sedang rapuh dan membutuhkan seorang teman, bukannya pengagum rahasia !

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Terlihat mencoba merilekskan badannya sebisa mungkin. Tubuhnya yang ramping tersoroti lampu parking area. Segaris cahaya terpantul di sepanjang garis wajahnya. Sasuke nampak sempurna kala itu. Ekspresi rapuh, sedih dan kesepian di sorot matanya dan paras cantiknya itu membuatnya nampak bak lukisan. Jika saja yang ada disampingnya bukan Naruto bisa dipastikan siapa pun itu yang melihat wajah pendosa Sasuke pasti akan langsung menyerangnya.

Naruto tahu apa yang membuat pemuda cantik itu bersedih, hanya saja ia tak terlalu banyak mengetahuinya secara rinci, dan jelas Naruto tahu bahwa sebaiknya ia tak menanyakannya. Harga diri pemuda itu terlalu tinggi jika harus mengakui menangisi kekasih prianya yang berselingkuh. Sasuke pasti ingin menjaga reputasinya sebagai pemuda tegar dan tidak cengeng.

Ini akan sulit, Naruto bergumam pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ia melepas jas yang dipakainya lalu menyampirkannya pada pundak kurus didepannya tersebut .

"Pakailah, hari mulai dingin ne", ujarnya pelan tanpa menatap.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kupikir kau butuh istirahat sekarang",

jemari tan Naruto dengan sigap menyetel safety belt padanya sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri pun berjalan menuju kursi kemudi disamping Sasuke.

 _ **Anggap saja Sasuke adalah ototou kecilmu yang sedang kau bantu keluar dari kesulitan.**_

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Naruto berusaha keras tidak berpikir macam-macam mengenai pemuda pendosa disampingnya tersebut.

Ia menacap gas Kurama perlahan, lalu melaju meninggalkan night club tersebut tanpa menoleh lagi..

•

•

•

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya sedikit berat hari ini. Setelah semalaman menangis di apato kecilnya, lingkar hitam dan tubuh lemas lah yang ia peroleh setelahnya. Ia belum memakan apapun sejak semalam, rasanya melihat saja sudah tak berselera. Sasuke sudah berusaha menjejalkan beberapa suap sup hangat tadi pagi tapi selalu saja ia merasa mual setelahnya.

 _ **"Kau tampak pucat, Sasu-kun. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau izin saja hari ini ne?",**_

Ucapan Iruka jii-san tadi siang terngiang dipikirannya berulang.

Apakah ia nampak begitu kacau?

Sasuke tak mau terlihat lemah seperti wanita yang baru saja dicampakkan. Ia masihlah seorang pria meskipun dirinya Gay. Dan harga dirinya sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk terlihat lemah didepan siapapun.

Tetapi kemarin Sasuke menangis didepan Naruto...

Sasuke malah berani mencium boss pirangnya tanpa izin dan melibatkan pria tan tersebut pada pertengkarannya dengan Kirito-san, mantan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan setelah melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar seperti itu, pria tan tersebut tak mengatakan apapun. Tidak marah ataupun jijik; malahan ia membiarkan Sasuke menangis dan hanya mengantarnya pulang sampai ke rumah tanpa bertanya lagi.

What the hell is that?!

Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupanya nanti saat ia bertemu lagi dengan boss pirangnya tersebut.

Demi jashin-sama, dan dewa-dewa diatas sana. Ia lebih memilih diolok dipecat atau dipukuli sekalian asal pria tan itu tidak memperlakukannya begitu membingungkan seperti itu. Sasuke bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf atas kelancangannya kemarin!

"Sasuke, pesanan meja nomor 5 sekarang!",

Seruan seorang rekan kerjanya barusan membuyarkan lamunan sang Uchiha. Sasuke menepuk pelan pipinya berharap bisa membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunan tak berujungnya.

Ia mengambil nampan berisi espreso panas dan sepiring biskuit jeruk dari atas bar kemudian segera mengantarkannya ke meja si pemesan tanpa buang waktu.

Ketika Sasuke baru saja selesai menyajikan kopi tersebut diatas meja, netra hitamnya membulat manakala melihat sosok tamu didepannya itu.

"Se.. Selamat menikmati hidangan anda tuan. Jika ada yang diperlukan lagi .. Jangan sungkan untuk memanggil saya..",

Suara Sasuke serasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia menunduk gugup kemudian berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan sang pria tan yang duduk disana. Namun telapak tangan hangat itu lebih dahulu mencegahnya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja, Sasuke?", tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menepis pelan cengkraman dilengannya tersebut.

"Ya, saya baik tuan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya",

"Kau memiliki lingkar hitam dibawah sana, apa semalam tidurmu tak nyenyak?",

Wajah Sasuke memerah perlahan. Ia memalingkan wajah tak mau menatap pria tan didepannya.

"Ya. Kurasa...", jawabnya terbata.

Sasuke merasakan jemari sewarna caramel itu menyentuh lembut helai poninya. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap bisa menghentikan lonjakan hormon testosteronnya.

Pria tan itu tersenyum tipis, jemarinya yang tadi bermain dihelai surai coklat kini beralih pada bibir tipis Sasuke. Naruto mengusap ujung bibir itu pelan. Menelusuri sepanjang garis bibir itu terbentuk.

"Jangan digigit, suke. Kau akan terluka nanti",

Ucapan Naruto barusan sukses mempermerah wajah Sasuke semerah buah kesukaannya itu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, netra kelamnya terpaku menatap sosok pria maskulin dihadapannya tersebut. Sial, ini tidak baik.

"Gomenne Uzumaki-san, saya.. Harus kembali bekerja sekarang, permisi..",

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke segera meminta izin undur diri lalu sesegara mungkin berbalik dan pergi secepat yang ia mampu.

Sasuke memasuki ruang ganti terburu, teriakan dari sesama karyawan yang tak sengaja ditabraknya di tulikan sementara.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu panjang didepan lockernya. Ia berkeringat. Telapak tangannya basah dan dingin. Sedikit mengigil rasanya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, menjambak sedikit surai coklatnya guna melampiaskan sedikit rasa frustasi. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar beberapa kali. Meski sudah dicoba namun jantungnya masih tak mau berdegup senormal biasanya.

Sensasi ini begitu aneh..

Baru pertama kali Sasuke merasa gugup disentuh seperti itu oleh seorang pria. Ini sudah lama sekali. Sejak pertama ia berkencan dengan sesama. Lonjakan adrenalin ini begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya yang tersentuh jemari itu sekarang begitu panas terasa.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. _**Itu semua karena pria itu adalah bossnya.**_ Pemikiran final itulah yang digunakan Sasuke sebagai pegangan akhirnya. Sasuke bangkit, menuju wastafel disamping pintu kamar mandi kemudian mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin seakan sedang menanamkan ideologi kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Pria itu boss ku dan debaran ini begitu tabu untukku. Ya, itu saja",

•

•

•

Alunan musik klasik menggema disepanjang restoran bergaya Italia tersebut. Para butler bertuxedo hitam rapi nampak berlalu lalang menyajikan beraneka macam hidangan.

Salah seorangnya terlihat mendorong kereta berisikan hidangan pembuka untuk salah satu meja.

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan wajah bersemu nampak anggun duduk dikursinya. Gaun malam satinnya berpotongan leher lebar terlihat mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang terlilit kalung mutiara.

Wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum tipis saat seorang butler menyerahkan kertas bill diatas meja dan tak lupa ia sedikit mengerling manja pada pria tampan dihadapannya.

Uzumaki Naruto tengah menandatangani bill-nya saat Hinata-chan, wanita yang sudah dikenalnya itu tersenyum padanya. Ia balas tersenyum. Bukan senyum istimewa hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya untuk menyenangkan sang wanita.

Ya, sama seperti tujuannya berada disini . Untuk menyenangkan hati Hinata.

"Ku dengar dari Neji-nii restoran ini memiliki hidangan Itali yang lezat Naruto-kun. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya. Aku harap kau menyukainya hidanganmu tadi", ucap wanita berumur 25tahun itu malu-malu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya sambil menenteng tas berbahan kulit keluaran terbaru.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, jika kau menyukainya maka aku pun juga sama Hina-chan",

Wajah berpulas bedak itu bersemu merah.

"Kau bisa saja Naruto-kun. Aku senang sekali kau mengajak ku makan malam di tengah kesibukan mu ne", Hinata berkata dengan manis. Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah menutupi rona merahnya.

"Ya, asal kau senang hime",

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan mejanya tadi.

Tujuannya mengajak wanita Hyuuga itu makan malam disini adalah sebagai permintaan maaf. Sebuah sogokan karena telah meninggalkannya tanpa pesan kemarin.

Sebagai seorang pria, tentu Naruto tak enak hati membatalkan janji temu dengan seorang gadis secara sepihak seperti kemarin. Ia tentu berkewajiban menebus kesalahannya itu. Mengingat dirinya dan Hinata sudah berteman lama dan ayah Hinata- Hiasi Hyuuga- adalah relasi bisnisnya; tentu Naruto tak dapat acuh begitu saja bukan.

Mana bisa ia mengambil resiko kehilangan proyek yang tengah dikerjakan bersama dengan Hyuuga corps hanya gara-gara putri semata wayangnya mengadu semalam. No !

Naruto melambai pelan saat mobil mewah panjang itu membawa tuan putri semalam nya pergi. Ia menghela nafas panjang, melonggarkan dasinya lalu berjalan menuju Kurama -mobil merah nya- yang sudah terparkir didepan.

Pesta malam ini sudah berakhir, akting sebagai gentelman nya sudah usai; mandi malam, segelas brandy dingin lalu pergi tidur terdengar menyenangkan sekali bagi Naruto.

Saat tengah mengenakan safety belt, Handphone di saku jasnya berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah pesan masuk dari sepupu genderbander nya. Naruto nampak memutar netra nya pelan. Sepupunya itu mengirim pesan agar dirinya mampir ke butik milik sang sepupu malam itu juga.

Jujur saja Naruto sedikit lelah saat ini, tidur sepertinya lebih menarik dan jadi terfavorit namun jika mengingat sepupu gilanya itu akan memborbardir dirinya dengan beribu pesan dan telepon jika Naruto tak memenuhi permintaannya membuat sang pirang bergidik ngeri. Tanpa mengambil resiko lagi, ia segera melajukan Kurama-nya menuju butik Deidara.

•

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Dei. Ohh ayo cepatlah aku sungguh lelah hari ini..", ujar Naruto gamblang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rajukan saat ia tiba di sebuah butik bergaya vintage milik sang sepupu.

Uzumaki Deidara melirik Naruto, alis matanya bertaut lucu, "Kita sudah sebulan tak bertemu dan kau malah bilang seperti itu unn. Jahat sekali",

"Yeah... Yeah .. Yeahh..", Naruto bersiul gerah. "Jadi apa mau mu Dei. Aku tahu kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu", lanjutnya jengkel.

Deidara tersenyum sumringah, ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak beludru merah disamping kursi berbulunya. Deidara membukanya perlahan, dan sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu shapire indah terpajang didalamnya.

"I-chan baru saja mengirimkan ini dari NewYork, cantik bukan? I-chan bilang warnanya seperti warna mataku. Uhh so sweet bukan ku itu?!", tukas Deidara berbunga-bunga.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Yeah, kau benar",

Ia sudah menduga kedatangannya kesini hanya akan berakhir nestapa. Sepupunya itu tak mungkin memiliki keperluan khusus bagi dirinya selain hanya untuk merajuk dan pamer.

Seperti saat ini, Deidara dengan begitu antusiasnya memaparkan betapa romantisnya kekasih laki-lakinya tersebut. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mendengar curahan hati sepupunya itu.

Netra biru Deidara menangkap gestur keengganan dari sepupunya tersebut. Ia menaruh cincinnya dimeja, menuang sebotol wine ke dalam gelas lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Minumlah. Aku memintamu kesini bukan hanya untuk pamer tahu. Why you look so bored bro?", tukas Deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, ia meraih gelasnya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Lalu apa mau mu Dei?",

Deidara melipat kedua tangannya kedada, merubah ekspresinya menjadi bak seorang detektif sambil memicingkan matanya menilai-nilai.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto?",

Pertanyaan spontan dari Deidara tadi berhasil membuat Naruto kaget dan tersedak hebat.

"Kami hanya berteman saja tidak lebih dari itu, jangan mulai membuat cerita asal Dei",

Pria tan itu memegang tenggorokannya yang sakit, sementara Deidara masih setia menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tapi fakta dilapangan berbeda brother", Deidara melanjutkan sambil memilin ujung rambutnya perlahan. "Menurut kabar yang aku dengar justru diantara 2 perusahaan besar Uzumaki grup dan Hyuuga grup akan bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. You know what I mean right?",

Mulut Naruto terkatup. Ia hanya terdiam sambil terlihat sedikit berpikir. Deidara menyesap wine miliknya kemudian manaruhnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Kau jelas tahu kan dari mana berita seperti itu tersebar. Dan Ku harap paman Minato belum mendengar beritanya karena semua bisa runyam jika itu terjadi",

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Hoax seperti itu sudah sering menerpanya. Ia sudah cukup kebal soal itu. Kadang Naruto terheran, kenapa mereka -para pembuat hoax- tak lelah juga memberitakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Ya, mungkin untuk pria sekelas Uzumaki Naruto hal seperti itu sudah menjadi resikonya.

"Yeah, kau benar Dei. Aku akan menemui Tou-san besok. Arigato ne",

•

•

•

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Dua orang bocah lelaki nampak tengah saling berpelukan disudut kamar mereka yang gelap.

Diluar hujan turun deras sekali, petir pun beberapa kali menyambar membuat tembok kamar dibelakang mereka bergetar pelan.

Sang bungsu terlihat sedang menangis. Pipi chuby nya yang memerah basah dengan lelehan air mata.

PYARR

Dan Sekali lagi.

Suara pecahan barang-barang terdengar begitu mirisnya dan disusul dengan teriakan serta makian yang mereka ketahui berasal dari kamar tou-san dan kaa-san mereka.

"Nii-chan, Sasu takut ...",

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak, si bungsu masih terus saja menangis. Dan seolah mengerti ketakutan sang adik, bocah lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut pun segera menenangkannya.

"Sstt, tenanglah Sasuke. Nii-chan disini. Tou-san dan kaa-san pasti akan berhenti bertengkar sebentar lagi. Tidurlah suke. Nii-chan disini..",

•

•

•

•

Cinderella Man

A fanfic by MoMyoZa

Enjoy!

•

•

•

•

"Nii-chan...!",

Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan keringat dingin disekujur tubuh berbalut piyama birunya. Pundak kurusnya naik turun mengatur nafas, wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat dan ujung jemarinya mendingin.

"Nii-chan...", ia mendesis pelan.

Mendapat mimpi buruk yang berulang-ulang disetiap malamnya tentu membuat pemuda sependiam Uchiha Sasuke pun jadi kelimpungan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tetesan air dingin dari shower butut di apatonya mengalir membasahi tubuhnya yang bahkan masih berbalut piyama.

"Nii-chan...",

Lagi Sasuke bergumam. Netra hitamnya menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam kaca wastafel disampingnya.

Helai surai coklatnya menutupi sebagian dari wajah sayu Sasuke. Matanya jelas sembab, meski berdiri ditengah guyuran air, hal itu sama sekali tak dapat menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang menangis sekarang.

Mimpi buruk itu selalu datang tepat di bulan yang sama dengan bulan dimana kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Percekcokan antar orang tua yang berimbas dengan terpisahnya sanak saudara. Air mata Sasuke tak henti menetes setiap mengingatnya.

Sudah 18 tahun berlalu sejak malam berbadai kala itu. Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan baik dalam renungan. Bagaimana kaa-san nya membawanya dengan paksa pergi dari rumah tanpa mempedulikan hujan badai diuar sana, bagaimana ia menjerit ketakutan dan kesakitan atas cengkraman sang kaa-san dipergelangan tangan mungilnya dan bagaimana hidupnya berubah total semenjak meninggalkan rumah dan nii-chan nya tercinta. Dunia yang kejam dan kelam menantinya tanpa Sasuke bisa menghindar.

•

•

•

Pria berusia 32 tahun itu duduk dengan kaku namun sebisa mungkin juga terlihat santai secara bersamaan. Kuku jarinya terkepal dibalik saku celana bahannya. Netra birunya bergerak gusar, namun pandangnya tak lepas pada sosok pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang bulu angsanya.

"Tou-san, ini tak seperti yang kau dengar ne.. Semua itu hanya hoax",

Menyisir helai surai pirangnya ke belakang, Naruto jelas merasa terhakimi. Ia sudah lebih dari 30 menit beradu argumen dengan pria tua yang memiliki wajah baby face tersebut namun tetap saja sang Tou-sama tak mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Meski Tou-san terbaring disini tapi Tou-san tau semuanya Naruto..",

"Tapi itu hanya berdasarkan apa yang Tou-san dengar bukan.. Percayalah",

"Ya. Ya. Itu sudah cukup alasan untuk membuatmu menikah bukan..",

Hening.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan lelah. Merenggangkan dasi biru yang ia kenakan, Naruto kembali bersandar dengan pasrah pada kursi kayu yang ia duduki.

Tenaganya menguap dan jurus seribu alasan selalu tak mempan jika harus berhadapan dengan sang Tou-sama. Naruto mengernyit sebal, merasa tidak akan ada gunanya berdebat dengan sang presdir utama Namikaze corps.

Netranya menatap lembut pada sang ayah yang terbaring dengan jarum infus menempel ditubuhnya. Sudah sejak lama, sang ayah sakit keras. Semenjak kematian sang ibu yang mendadak, psikis sang ayah terguncang hebat dan berimbas pada kesehatannya.

Hidup dengan bertopang pada alat-alat dan obat-obatan. Naruto tau hari-hari yang bisa ia lewatkan dengan sang ayah hanyalah tinggal menunggu waktu. Namun ditepisnya rasa pesimis itu jauh-jauh. Ia yakin ayahnya akan sembuh suatu hari nanti. Naruto rela menukar apapun miliknya demi kesembuhan sang ayah.

Apapun itu. . . .

Sayangnya ada satu permintaan sang ayah yang hingga saat ini tak bisa dipenuhinya. Yaitu.. Menikah.

•

Naruto menutup pintu mahoni besar itu pelan sesaat setelah ia minta izin untuk undur diri pada sang Tou-sama. Wajahnya muram, sedikit bimbang terselip dihati kecilnya.

Beberapa orang pelayan terlihat menunduk hormat saat Naruto melintas. Netranya menyapu lorong demi lorong yang dilaluinya. Bukan karena banyaknya lukisan indah atau vas-vas antik berjajar rapi ditemboknya tapi lebih karena kenangan-kenangan manis yang tersimpan bersama dirinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan tungku perapian berbatu yang diatasnya bertengger dengan kokohnya foto keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Seorang pria pirang nampak bahagia berdiri disamping wanita bersurai merah darah yang tengah menggendong sesosok bayi mungil didekapannya.

Mereka terlihat bahagia. Ya.. Kedua orang tuanya. Foto itu diambil seminggu setelah kelahirannya. Setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui dari penuturan sang Tou-sama.

Tubuh Naruto terasa meremang perlahan. Bayangan akan masa lalunya merayap mengoyak hatinya.

Memang; dirinya tak memiliki banyak kenangan yang berharga dengan sang ibunda tercinta.

Foto dalam bingkai emas itu jelas menggambarkan raut bahagia yang tak terelakkan hanya saja siapa yang tahu jika 2 hari setelah foto itu diambil kondisi Kaa-san nya menurun drastis dan mengharuskan wanita bersurai merah tersebut menghabiskan sisa umurnya terbaring diranjangnya hingga maut menjemputnya.

Jemari Naruto perlahan terangkat. Dirinya seakan ingin menyentuh sesuatu yang semu.

"Hai, Kaa-san...", suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Bagaimana kabarmu ne? Aku sangat merindukanmu...",

Setitik air mata lolos diwajah tan bergaris nya. Buru-buru Naruto menyeka sudut matanya tersebut sebelum kesedihan semakin menggrogoti hatinya.

 **"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bahagia, Naruto",**

Ucupan terakhir sang Kaa-san menjadi pemantik semangat terakhirnya. Naruto tak ingin bersedih didepan foto mendiang sang ibu. Ia harus bahagia, seperti permintaan kaa-san nya.

Tidak lagi, ia mendesah dalam hati. Kepala bersurai emasnya menggeleng pelan, berusaha menepis kesedihan didalam dirinya. Netra biru itu berkilap sempurna, seulas senyum terbentuk tipis kemudian tubuh tan itu membungkuk sebelum ia meninggalkan altar tersebut.

•

•

•

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan kopi dan juga kue sorbetnya saat netra hitamnya menangkap siluet pirang pria yang cukup dikenalnya belakangan.

Dengan setelan coat panjang berwarna gading dan celana bahan hitam serta sepatu mengkilat, pria itu jelas menunjukkan taringnya sebagai pemegang kuasa.

Boss nya -Uzumaki Naruto-, entah kebetulan atau tidak akhir-akhir ini.., lagi-lagi entah bagaimana Sasuke selalu berakhir dengan melibatkan pria sejuta dolar tersebut ke dalam masalahnya.

Oh tentu.,

Jika kau bertanya mengapa, Sasuke sendiri pun tak mau repot memikirkannya. Terlalu banyak kebetulan yang ia lewati belakangan. Dan itu semua kebetulan yang buruk, Sialan, ia merajuk kesal.

Berusaha mengacuhkan si pirang, Sasuke sedikit bersyukur mewarisi garis wajah datar yang tak terbaca seperti sekarang. Setidaknya orang lain dan Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa rasa gugup menghantuinya sekarang.

Pria tan itu berjalan semakin mendekat, jantung Sasuke pun berpacu lebih cepat seiring dengan mengecilnya jarak diantara mereka. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat pada pegangan baki stainless yang dibawanya, menggigil.

Aroma musk citrus mulai menyeruak indra penciumnya, menggelitik setiap syaraf sensorik Sasuke. Tubuhnya secara naluriah menangkap respon terhadap pria tan itu.

 _Ya Tuhan ada apa ini..._

 **"Sasuke...",**

Suara baritone itu menggema di telinga, menggaung diruang kosong pikirannya. Sasuke membeku.

 **"Sasuke.. Kau baik-baik saja..?",**

 _Ohh tidak kenapa dengan suara ini.. Kenapa jantungku..._

 **"Sasuke..",**

Sengatan rasa hangat menjalar di punggung kurus Sasuke selaras dengan tepukan pelan telapak tangan sang tan pada dirinya.

"Ya... Uzumaki-san..",

Sasuke menyahut dengan suara bergetar, memaksakan tersenyum meski otot wajahnya terasa kaku.

"Ada yang bisa.. Saya bantu.?",

dengan segenap tenaga yang ada Sasuke berusaha menatap sang pembicara. Netra biru dan hitam itu akhirnya bertemu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali, istirahatlah sebentar..",

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa tidak, ini baru awal shift ku Uzumaki-san. Aku baik-baik saja, gomenasai",

"Begitu kah?",

Manik biru Naruto menatap menyelidik, seakan mencoba mencari kebenaran dibalik kata-kata pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Jika demikian, aku harap kau bisa datang ke ruanganku sekarang, Sasuke-kun",

Damn! Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Firasatnya tidak baik mengenai pemanggilannya saat ini ke ruangan sang boss pirang.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh sesaat setelah pria tan itu melangkah mendahuluinya. Baki perak itu kini teronggok diatas meja bar sepeninggalan Sasuke yang mengikuti langkah si pria tan. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah, hawa dingin ac yang menerpa kulit pucatnya serasa merobek lapisan dermanya begitu ia memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 'GM' dengan sepuhan emas tersebut .

Uzumaki Naruto duduk dikursinya dalam diam, netranya memaku sosok kurus Sasuke yang berdiri canggung disebrang mejanya. Jemari tannya bermain disekitar dagunya sambil terus menatap pemuda pucat tersebut seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang.

"I have something for you..,Not a special one but I guess it's suitable for you, Sasuke",

Netra kelam Sasuke membulat penuh saat sebuah kotak beludru biru muncul dari balik saku jas Naruto. Pria tan itu membuka kotaknya, memperlihatkan sebuah jam tangan perak yang berkilau didalamnya. Jemari tan itu lalu menyodorkan kotak tersebut kedepan, mengkode pemuda pucat itu untuk mau menerimanya.

Sasuke bergidik pelan, "Maaf Uzumaki-san.., tapi apakah aku dipecat?",

"Apa?", Naruto membeo pelan. Netranya menangkap wajah kebingungan dari Sasuke. Dasar bocah sialan, batinya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah dirinya berhasil menalar arti tatapan kosong tersebut.

Ia melambai pelan meminta pemuda pucat tersebut mendekat.

"Ku rasa kau salah paham, Sasuke", ucap Naruto geli. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini dan bukan pembayaran uang pesangon, tenanglah",

Seulas senyum menawan tersungging dibibir sang blonde. Naruto tahu Sasuke masih sangatlah bingung dengan tindakannya tersebut.

Ia lalu meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda pucat itu, memakaikan jam tangan perak tersebut di sebelah kiri kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Itu sangat pas untukmu. Ku harap kau menyukainya Sasuke",

•

•

•

Sasuke berjalan pelan di sepanjang trotoar jalan, topi hoodiienya ia kenakan hampir menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, terlambat 30 menit dari jam biasa ia pulang kerja. Iruka-san tadi memang sempat memintanya untuk membereskan hitungan bill sebelum Sasuke pulang, dan terlepas dari itu semua ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi siang.

Netra hitam Sasuke melirik pada sebentuk benda berkilau yang mencuat dari balik hoodie usangnya. Sebuah jam tangan perak dengan ukiran bunga krisan, terlihat mewah dan sederhana secara bersamaan.

Mungkin harganya sama dengan gaji 5bulan plus tunjangan, Sasuke menghitung dalam hayal. Ia tak begitu mengerti tentang harga, karena jelas dirinya tak akan pernah sanggup membeli sesuatu dengan harga semahal itu bukan. Dan sekarang..., entah bagaimana Sasuke memiliki salah satunya.

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan apa tujuan sang boss pirang memberikan hadiah semewah ini tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Jujur ini sedikit mengganjal hatinya.., Sasuke tak biasa menerima hadiah mewah seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tetap diam dan menerima adalah pilihan terbaik jika tak ingin membuat boss pirangnya itu balik memarahinya.

Lorong gelap sepanjang tangga menuju apato Sasuke terlihat suram. Belum lagi dinding beton yang catnya mulai usang dan banyak terdapat coretan maupun gambaran tak senonoh menambah parah kesan kumuh tempat tersebut.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sasuke setahun belakangan. Bau aneh atau macam-macam benda tak layak lihat yang ia sering jumpai berserakan dilantai pun tak lagi jadi gangguan yang berarti.

Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit heran saat samar ia melihat sesosok pria yang dikenalinya sebagai pemilik apato bobroknya tersebut tengah berdiri menyandar di dinding samping pintu kamarnya.

Dari jauh bau alkohol tercium dari tubuh pria setengah baya tersebut. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap pria tua itu curiga. Firasatnya sedikit tak enak saat dilihatnya sebuah koper besar dan tas jinjing nampak tergeletak dilatai dan itu nampak seperti miliknya.

"Kau datang juga Uchiha, aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi huh", pria tua itu berseru. Bibir hitamnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis saat mata sayunya mendapati kehadiran Sasuke disana.

"Sawada-san, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua barangku ada diluar?", Sasuke bertanya dengan suara meninggi.

Pria bernama Sawada itu terkekeh keras, ia menghisap sebatang rokok di tangannya lalu menghembuskannya sembarang ke udara.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka menunggu untuk masalah uang, Uchiha. Jadi kurasa kau sudah tau maksudnya heh",

"Aku sudah membayar semua tanggunganku, apa kau lupa aku sudah melunasinya bulan lalu langsung dimuka, Sawada-san",

"Dan kau lupa dengan bunganya, Uchiha",

Sasuke terdiam, tangannya terkepal erat disamping. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu jika orang semacam Sawada adalah pria brengsek dan lintah darat sejati yang tak pernah punya hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, " lalu apa mau mu, apa kau menyuruhku keluar Sawada-san!?",

"Kau memang pintar, Uchiha. Tapi tak sepintar itu untuk berbisnis denganku", Sawada tertawa keras, seringai licik jelas terlihat diwajahnya. "Aku baru saja mendapat penawar baru untuk kamarmu, tentu saja dengan harga sewa yang lebih pantas. Jadi aku berbaik hati untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu sebelum kau datang, Uchiha. Tak perlu sungkan untuk itu", kekehnya lepas.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Baik jika itu keputusannya, dan ku harap urusan diantara kita sudah usai Sawada-san. Terima kasih",

Sasuke berjalan mendahului, ia melewati Sawada-san tanpa menoleh lagi. Secepat kilat ia menyambar koper dan juga tas jinjing hitamnya. Dan tanpa berlama lagi bersiap berbalik lalu pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu anak muda",

Sekali lagi, pria paruh baya itu menyeringai licik. Tangannya mencengkram lengan kurus Sasuke keras, membuat sang empunya meringis pelan.

"Bunga dari hutangmu, dengan apa kau akan membayar?", suara Sawada terdengar parau, ia menjilat bibirnya dan perlahan menyapu tubuh Sasuke dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Jangan mimpi kau pak tua",

Dengan keras Sasuke menghempaskan lengannya dari cengkram Sawada. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam, mengirim death glare mematikan yang menandakan ia tak dapat disentuh seenak jidatnya.

Sawada tertawa pelan, "Begitukah? Lalu dengan apa lagi kau akan membayar, aku jelas tak akan melepasmu tanpa uangku, Uchiha",

Sasuke memutar otak. Berurusan masalah uang dengan pria ini jelas adalah kesalahan. Sasuke memaki dalam diam mengingat kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan. Jika saja waktu itu ia tak menunggak, tentu ia tak perlu diperlakukan sehina ini sekarang. Dan lagi-lagi seluruh kesengsaraannya ini adalah imbas yang mau tak mau harus Sasuke terima.

Sial, Sial, Sial.

Wajah pucat Sasuke berkerut keras, ia sama sekali tak memiliki uang lebih untuk membayar bunga brengsek Sawada. Jika pun membayar dengan uang yang ada, maka bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan tidur dijalanan hingga hari gajian tiba.

Dan..

Jam tangan itu.

Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya erat. Otaknya teringat akan jam tangan mahal pemberian boss pirangnya tersebut. Kemungkinan jika ia menukarnya itu akan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangnya pada pria brengsek itu.

Tetapi..., haruskah ia melakukannya?

Tidak,

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, apa yang akan ia katakan jika boss pirangnya itu bertanya. Sialan.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, Uchiha. Datanglah kekamarku dan kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang hebat malam ini",

Sawada tertawa keras, tampang mesumnya terlihat bernafsu ingin segera menggerayangi tubuh pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Teruslah bermimpi pak tua. Aku pergi, uangmu akan segera ku transfer besok pagi",

"Bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan, Uchiha", Sawada bergumam licik, pandangannya tertuju pada lengan kiri Sasuke. "Ahh, ku kira jam tangan mu itu akan sangat pantas sebagai gantinya, bagaimana?",

Mata Sasuke berkilat dengan rasa kesal tak terkira. Dengan berat hati ia pun terpaksa melepas jam tangan perak itu dari tangannya lalu melemparnya kearah Sawada.

"Fine, masalah kita berakhir Sawada-san. Kuharap kita tak perlu lagi bertemu",

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Konoha di malam hari masih cukup riuh ramai dengan berbagai aktifitas warganya. Suara klakson mobil dan music yang keluar dari papan papan reklame raksasa dijalanan saling bersaut-sautan beradu dengan riuhnya pejalan kaki.

Sasuke duduk termenung diatas sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari bekas apatonya. Ia tak punya uang dan tak punya tempat tinggal. Dengan kata lain kini hidupnya terlunta-lunta dijalanan.

Perutnya lapar dan Sasuke sudah sangat lelah jika harus berjalan jauh. Lagipula Sasuke juga tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia lalu mendongak menatap langit malam. Mengamati ribuan bintang diatas sana yang berkelip begitu indah.

Dulu, dulu sekali.

Sasuke begitu iri pada ribuan bintang dilangit. Mereka ada begitu banyak dan berdekatan satu sama lain. Saling menyinari dan memperindah langit diatas sana.

Bintang-bintang itu benar-benar berbeda dengan kehidupannya.

Sasuke selalu sendirian.

Dan sama seperti sekarang. Ia selalu sendirian.

Tidak ada tempat untuk pulang dan tidak ada sesorang untuk saling berbagi kehangatan.

Entahlah.,

Mungkin ini semua sudah jalannya.

"Nii-chan...",

Suara Sasuke terdengar parau. Setitik air mata lolos dari balik kelopak matanya. Ia sungguh tak ingin sendirian saat ini. Lelah, lapar dan kesepian. Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari ini semua. Dan saat ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin pulang.

Sial, pulang katanya? Yang benar saja,

Bahkan Sasuke tak memiliki tempat untuknya kembali pulang.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit. Menangis sendirian seperti ini bukanlah gayanya. Sasuke merasa tak ada yang perlu untuk ditangisi lagi. Hatinya sudah tertempa untuk tetap teguh bagaimana pun sulitnya hidup yang harus ia jalani. Dan menangis bukanlah jawabannya.

Sasuke berjalan mencari konbini terdekat. Perutnya lapar, dan seporsi onigiri setidaknya bisa meredakan rasa laparnya saat ini. Sasuke butuh tempat bernanung sekarang, ia tak sampai hati jika harus merepotkan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Setidaknya bermalam di teras konbini terdengar tidak jelek juga. Toh setidaknya ia punya tempat untuk berteduh.

Ya, paling tidak hari ini saja . Tak apalah. Esok ia akan memikirkan kedepannya mau seperti apa. Saat ini Sasuke sudah cukup lelah dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa jika apa yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah masalah besar baginya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi sebuah masalah, bahkan terlalu terbiasa rasanya.

Hidup dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu _single parents_ yang setiap kali selalu berganti-ganti pasangan dan tak terlalu memperhatikan kebutuhannya sudah merupakan cobaan yang besar bagi Sasuke kecil. Terbiasa mengurus diri sendiri, sejak kecil ia sudah mahir memasak makanan sederhana ataupun mengurus berbagai pekerjaan rumah yang diabaikan oleh sang ibu.

Semenjak orang tuanya bercerai, sang ibu memang bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur di sebuah klub malam untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya. Gaya glamour dan kebiasaan hidup yang berfoya-foya selalu menuntut wanita bersurai kelam tersebut untuk melakukan apa saja demi uang.

Masih segar diingatan, bagaimana dirinya meringkuk di kamar sekat yang dibuat asal oleh sang ibu; membaca apapun buku yang ia pinjam dari sekolah ataupun sekedar memejamkan mata; apapun itu asal ia tak lagi mendengar dan terfokus pada apa yang ibunya lakukan dengan lelaki-lelaki yang dibawa sang ibu pulang.

Tidak pernah ada makanan hangat yang tersaji dimeja, apato sempit yang selalu sepi akan kasih sayang, tak ada belaian tak ada canda tawa. Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya dengan berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan menyadari banyak hal buruk yang tak pantas diketahui anak seusianya kala itu.

Sampai suatu hari, mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya kian bertambah rumit.

Sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang ia kenal ditempat kerjanya. Awalnya, Sasuke sedikit bahagia mendengar berita tersebut ; setidaknya ia akan memiliki keluarga yang utuh meski pun pria yang akan dinikahi ibunya itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya.

Mungkin dengan akhirnya menikah, sang ibu akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena pria yang akan dinikahi tersebut adalah seorang karyawan swasta.

Harusnya bisa berakhir dengan bahagia...,

Seharusnya . . . tetapi . . .

Semua itu hanya awal dari nerakanya.

•

•

•

•

Cinderella Man

Naruto always belong to MK-sensei

 **Warn! NS, yaoi, BL** .

Rate T (Sementara)

Enjoy! :)

MoMyoZa

•

•

•

•

•

•

Udara siang yang terik terasa menyengat kulit, Sasuke berdiri limbung diantara hiruk pikuk kota Konoha yang ramai. Sebuah keranjang kecil berwarna pink ia jinjing disebelah kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menawarkan selebaran kepada para pejalan kaki.

"Silahkan mampir, terima kasih sudah mengambil",

Seruan khas seperti itu terus Sasuke keluarkan setiap kali lembaran-lembaran brosur toko kue yang dibawanya diambil.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang waktu setempat dan Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan brosur-brosurnya. Kali ini mau tidak mau ia harus membiarkan jam makan siangnya terlewat begitu saja. Bukan karena tak merasa lapar atau apa, justru perut nya sudah berontak minta diisi dari sejam yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan berat hati Sasuke harus menahan rasa laparnya demi pekerjaan tambahan.

Jam kerja part time barunya ini saling tindih selang 1jam dengan pekerjaan Sasuke di cafe. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghapus jam makan siang di agenda kerjanya. Bukan keputusan yang bijak sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apapun selain ini jika ingin tidur di 'rumah' bukan di halaman konbini 24jam lagi. Sasuke membutuhkan tambahan uang untuk menyewa hunian baru untuknya.

Keringat membasahi kening Sasuke, seharian bekerja membagikan brosur terlihat mudah diluar tetapi tetap saja butuh energi ekstra untuk berdiri berjam-jam ditengah terik matahari yang menyengat seperti saat ini.

2 buah roti raisin dan beberapa lembar ribu yen ditangan adalah hasil yang Sasuke dapatkan setelah seharian bekerja membagikan brosur dijalanan. Jumlah gajinya memang masih sangatlah kurang untuk sekedar menyewa kamar kecil untuk dirinya, tapi setidaknya 2 bungkus roti raisin manis sisa dagangan toko tempatnya bekerja bisa menjadi makan siangnya untuk hari ini. Ya Meskipun Sasuke harus menghabiskannya dengan cara maraton jika tak ingin terlambat bekerja di cafe nantinya.

•

•

•

 _Kurama_ terlihat baru saja terparkir di halaman luar caffe. Pria tan berparas tampan pemilik sedan merah mewah tersebut terlihat melangkahkan kakinya mantap menyusuri deretan patch di halaman. Gestur tubuhnya yang tegap berbalut coat gading terlihat begitu elegan dan menawan.

Uzumaki Naruto, kaya tampan dan segala keistimewaan yang dimilikinya. Sebuah keberuntungan dilahirkan dalam garis pewaris kekayaan Uzumaki group. Terlebih dengan wajah tampan khas klan Namikaze yang ia dapati dari sang ayah serta kemampuan diatas rata-rata warisan dari keluarganya.

Wanita mana yang tidak terpesona akan kharismanya, dan perusahaan mana yang tidak akan tertarik menjadi koleganya. Kenikmatan dunia tentu ada ditangannya.

Secara singkat dia lebih dari sempurna.

.

Bel kecil diatas pintu berdenting manakala Naruto mulai memasuki ruangan ber-AC tersebut. Wangi pengharum ruangan yang segar serasa merilekskan tubuhnya. Dengan mantap Naruto berjalan kearah counter dan beberapa orang karyawan yang melihatnya pun langsung menunduk hormat.

"Hai, Iruka-jii-san. Selamat siang ne", melambaikan tanganya pelan, Naruto nampak tersenyum kepada seorang pria berwajah teduh dihadapannya.

"Uzumaki-san, senang melihatmu disini", dan dengan sopan pria yang dipanggil Iruka itupun menjawab. "Akhir-akhir ini anda sering sekali berkunjung ne",

Naruto tertawa pendek, "Ya, aku hanya mencoba melepas penat saja. Dengan tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung aku bisa gila rasanya",

"Begitu kah. Tapi kurasa bukan itu alasan utamanya",

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto hanya bisa menjawab sanggahan pria berwajah bermarga Umino tersebut dengan cengiran.

Iruka jelas mengamati gerak gerik sang Uzumaki dengan mimik menduga, ia tahu tuan mudanya itu sedang berbohong. Tentu saja. Akan ada lebih dari satu alasan yang bisa membuat presedir Uzumaki gruop tersebut sampai terus menerus datang ke cabang kecil anak perusahaannya setiap waktu. Dan alasan tersebut terlihat jelas saat sepasang iris shapire sang owner tersebut diam-diam memindai dengan tenang sekeliling ruangan, lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis saat menangkap sosok yang dilihatnya.

Dasar anak muda, tersenyum dalam hati Iruka jelas tahu apa yang sedang pria tan itu lihat.

"Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit kurasa, tapi dengan ukuran harga diri setinggi Sasuke, akan sangat sulit untuk menolongnya saat ini. Dia tipe orang yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain",

Naruto mengernyit tak paham. "Maksud mu?",

"Ku dengar Sasuke baru saja diusir dari apato lamanya, pemiliknya menendang keluar bocah malang itu tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Dan yang ku tahu semalaman ia tidur di halaman luar kombini 24jam",

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggeram pelan

"Kau lihat bukan mukanya lebih pucat dari biasanya? Sasuke mengambil kerja 2x dalam sehari, tadi ia meminta izinku untuk itu. Aku khawatir dia tak akan bertahan dengan gaya hidup seperti sekarang",

"Begitu kah..",, tangan Naruto terkepal erat didalam saku celana bahannya. Penuturan pria berkuncir barusan cukup memukul ulu hatinya. "Lalu apakah sekarang ia sudah mendapat tempat yang baru?", tatapan iris biru itu melekat pada sosok pemuda pucat di ujung sana.

"Belum, tapi kurasa...",

"Pastikan ia mendapatkan semua kebutuhannya Iruka-san. Dan bila perlu kosongkan satu ruangan di dalam cafe jika Sasuke masih belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru", sela Naruto ditengah-tengah kalimat Iruka. Tatapannya tidak terlepas dari wajah pria didepannya, menunggu suatu kesanggupan penuh atas perintahnya. Dan dengan sekali anggukan mantap Iruka sedikit menenduk menyetujuinya.

"Yes, Master. As your wish",

•

•

•

•

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang jalanan yang sepi sambil sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kirinya. Deretan rumah dengan pagar hampir menutupi separuh bangunan membuat gang yang dilaluinya tersebut nampak semakin gelap saja.

Secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat ia pegang ditangan kirinya. Alamat apato baru yang akan disurveinya malam itu. Sasuke mendapatkan alamat tersebut setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mencari tahu di Internet menggunakan wifi cafe saat jam istirahatnya tadi. Semakin cepat ia mendapatkannya, maka akan semakin baik pula baginya.

Sesaat setelah jam kerjanya berakhir, Sasuke sudah menghubungi nomor telpon yang tertera di iklan apato tersebut. Cost sewanya pun sudah Sasuke dapatkan dengan harga yang begitu menggiurkan.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja iya.

Sasuke tak menyangka akan mendapatkan apato baru secapat itu dengan harga yang begitu murah. Mencurigakan memang, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Meskipun nantinya apato barunya itu hanya selebar toilet caffe sekalipun, itu bukanlah jadi masalah. Setidaknya Sasuke memiliki rumah untuk pulang dan tak merepotkan siapapun mengenai masalah hidupnya.

Bicara tentang itu,

Iruka-jii-san mungkin menjadi salah satu orang yang paling tak ingin Sasuke repotkan. Begitu mendengar ceritanya, Iruka-jii-san bersih keras untuk mengizinkan Sasuke tinggal sementara waktu di mansionnya. Bahkan Iruka-jii-san memberikan banyak daftar penyewaan mansion lengkap dengan list harganya saat Sasuke bersih keras menolak tawarannya untuk tinggal.

Bukan pekara mudah bagi Sasuke untuk berdebat dengan pria sepintar Iruka-jii-san. Setidaknya kata-kata, _**"Akan kupikirkan nanti, aku janji",**_ yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke bisa meredakan sedikit argumentasinya dengan sang manager cafe.

Tentu itu bukan bohong, sungguh Sasuke memikirkan dengan matang cost-cost yang tertera di list persewaan tersebut. Jujur ia sangat berterima kasih, setidaknya Sasuke mendapatkan banyak refrensi dalam waktu sekejap.

Hanya saja . . . , banyaknya jumlah nol yang tertera disanalah yang membuat Sasuke semakin yakin untuk mencari apato baru dengan usahanya sendiri. Range harga tersebut sama sekali tak akan masuk dalam hitungan pembukuan keuangannya. _It's too much expensive for him_. .

Semakin masuk kedalam gang, angka yang ditunjukan dinding-dinding rumah disekitar Sasuke meninggi sesuai dengan petunjuk _landlord_ barunya ditelpon tadi. Ia sudah semakin dekat. Hanya saja penerangan lampu jalan yang kurang, sedikit membuat Sasuke tak enak hati. Apalagi Sasuke sempat beberapa kali berpapasan dengan segerombolan pemuda bertampang preman yang kebetulan nogkrong disekitaran komplek. Sial, perasaannya tak enak tentang hal itu.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan berpagar besi usang.

"Perfektur F blok IV nomor 233, _are you kidding me?_ Damn!", Sasuke mengumpat kesal, meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia melempar kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya asal, Sasuke jelas merasa dirinya telah kembali terjatuh kedalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan hal itu sungguh sangatlah bodoh untuk terulang kembali.

Kakinya melangkah dengan enggan. Suasana suram dan kotor jelas terbaca dari tampilan depan apato tersebut. Pagar usang yang hampir semua copot engselnya, tanaman liar yang tumbuh meninggi dipekarangan juga bau memuakan yang tercium dari luar dan itu belum lagi beberapa temuan kondom bekas pakai yang berserakan sembarangan. Ohh, sial tempat itu tak ubahnya seperti bangunan liar yang dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat tinggal secara ilegal. Pantas saja harga yang ditawarkan begitu murah, Sial!

Merasa tak aman, Sasuke bermaksud membatalkan saja rencananya untuk menyewa apato aneh tersebut. Apato ini dan apato lamanya sama sekali tak berbeda jauh. Akan sangat bodoh jika dirinya sampai harus berhadapan dengan manusia-manusia semacam Sawada-san untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan tanpa berpikir lama, kaki jenjang berbalut jeans biru tersebut bergerak meninggalkan halaman tepat saat suara bantingan pintu dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke terkejut dan sontak menoleh.

Seorang pria berambut orange menyala dengan kemeja hawai norak terlihat keluar dengan emosi dari dalam sebuah kamar. Awalnya pria itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disana, karena ia terlalu sibuk mengumpat dan menyesap cerutunya dalam-dalam.

Namun, saat mata sayu pria tersebut mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bibir hitamnya menyeringai senang.

"Coba ku tebak. . , Kau pasti penghuni baru disini bukan? Aku adalah pemilik wisma ini", ujar nya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh, kemarilah. Kami sudah menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untukmu. Ayolah", dan tanpa babibu pria tersebut berjalan mendekat lalu menarik lengan Sasuke supaya mengikutinya.

Sasuke bergeming. Antena tanda bahaya dalam dirinya sudah meraung keras menandakan dirinya sedang dalam situasi yang tak menguntungkan.

"Mohon Lepaskan , Tuan. Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa aku akan membatalkan kesepakatan itu sekarang! Jadi kau . . . .", ucapan Sasuke terputus saat ia merasakan sesorang menariknya dari belakang.

"Kita pergi, Sasuke!",

Netra hitamnya membulat sempurna, manakala sosok pria tan berambut pirang muncul dan menariknya pergi begitu saja. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, serta kinerja otaknya serasa berhenti barang sesaat. Telapak tangan tan itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh tanpa perlawanan.

Saat ini Sasuke tak bisa berpikir untuk protes ketika pria tan yang notabene adalah boss pirangnya tersebut menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil dan mendudukannya di jok depan. Pikiran Sasuke masih lah sangat tak fokus dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan.

Dan sesaat setelah mobil merah itu meraung membelah jalanan, barulah Sasuke menyadari apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai melirik pria tan yang sedang mengemudi itu diam-diam. Ia jelas dapat membaca mimik wajah boss pirangnya tersebut tidak dalam kondisi mood yang bagus. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa; yang jelas ia merasa tidak akan tepat rasanya menanyakan perihal keberadaan si pirang disana saat ini.

•

Sedan merah itu terus melaju membelah jalanan malam kota Konoha yang ramai. Dua orang yang sedang berada didalam sana saat ini sama-sama saling diam tak mau angkat suara. Keheningan itu terasa begitu aneh, terutama bagi Sasuke. Ia duduk dengan gelisah sambil meremas remas punggung tangannya pelan.

Hampir 15 menit perjalanan ia lalui dalam keheningan. Hingga sampai lampu sen mobil tersebut berkedip dan kecepatannya pun mulai turun, Sasuke baru menyadari jika mobil tersebut membawanya masuk kedalam lokasi basement sebuah gedung.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sasuke hanya dapat diam menuruti semua kemauan boss-nya. Hingga langkah kakinya membawanya dan boss pirangnya tentunya kedalam sebuah ruangan luas berdominasi kaca dan cat putih.

"Astaga", mata Sasuke melebar karena terkejut. "Ini dimana?",

Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya kini buka suara. "Rumahku. Duduklah dimanapun kau suka. Buat dirimu sendiri nyaman ne", melepaskan jas yang sedari tadi dipakainya, tubuh bidang Naruto tercetak jelas di kemeja tipisnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Pe.. Permisi...", Sasuke terlihat gugup.

Ia memilih duduk disebuah kursi tinggi disamping bar, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari tubuh _half naked_ bossnya. Sial, tubuh pria tan itu terlalu indah untuk dinikmati Gay semacam dirinya. Jangan sampai Naruto menyadari kegugupan yang timbul akibat dari ke- _Eksotisan_ -nya yang terpampang nyata cetar membahana itu. Sialan!

•

Iris biru Naruto diam-diam mengamati tamu baru didalam rumahnya tersebut. Rambut coklat yang biasanya tergerai indah itu kini terlihat kusut dan kusam. Sedikit rasa rindu terbersit dihati kecilnya. Betapa ia merindukan kilauan helai halus pria pucat itu seperti yang biasa ia lihat di cafe.

"Kau mau minum?", ia bertanya lantang.

Alis kelam itu naik, "Tidak terima kasih",

"Apa kau mau mandi?",

"Kurasa iya . . Eh tunggu dulu!", kali ini netra sekelam malam tersebut membulat sempurna. "Apa maksudnya dengan mandi? Aku memang cukup berkeringat sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya disini",

"Kenapa tidak?",

Malu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kebawah.

"Tentu saja. Ini rumah mu Uzumaki-san. Akan sanagat tidak sopan jika aku membersihkan diriku di rumah bossku sendiri",

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan",

"Apa maksudmu?",

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk pergi mandi, itu saja. Pergilah. Kamar mandinya ada disamping tangga. Aku akan berada di sini jika kau mencari",

Naruto sengaja memalingkan pandangannya pada layar plasa TV dihadapannya. Sasuke bukan anak yang mudah. Ia tak membuka dirinya untuk orang asing. Menghadapi prilaku seperti itu akan sangat mudah bagi Naruto jika ia tak banyak-banyak menatap langsung tepat di matanya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kenop pintu yang tertutup. Itu tandanya pemuda keras kepala tersebut sudah masuk dengan aman kedalam kamar mandinya.

Sedikit lega rasanya, setidaknya Naruto memiliki sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan strategi membungkam mulut comel pemuda keras kepala semacam Sasuke.

Adegan demi adegan yang muncul di layar plasma tersebut tidak benar-benar Naruto perhatikan. Pikiran pria tan tersebut masih melayang-layang pada kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

Setidaknya keputusan konyolnya untuk membuntuti Sasuke terbukti efektif.

Naruto sedang berada didalam sebuah diskusi dengan sejumlah kliennya saat itu, ketika Iruka memberitahukannya jika Sasuke menolak semua refrensi mansion darinya.

Kesal memang, ia sedang membantu meringankan beban _little brat_ tersebut tetapi lagi-lagi dia malah terlihat seperti tak butuh pertolongan apapun dan dari siapapun.

Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuntuti Sasuke diam-diam. Hatinya tak akan lega jika ia belum juga mendapatkan kepastian apakah Sasuke sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru atau belum. Bagaimana lingkungan tempat tinggalnya atau bagaimana fasilitas yang pemuda pucat itu dapatkan disana.

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengambang dipikirannya. Awalnya Naruto bertekad hanya akan mengawasi nya dari jauh. Cukup melihat dan jika semua selesai maka ia akan segera pulang.

Saat ia melihat segerombolan pemuda brengsek yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mesum dilorong gang, Naruto bersumpah akan meremukan wajah mereka jika saja ia tidak dalam situasi pengintaian.

Lalu ketika, ia melihat bagaimana rusuhnya apato baru Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar ingin segera menyeret pemuda pucat itu pergi dari situ detik itu juga. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa.

Naruto terus mengawasi dari jauh, terlihat Sasuke nampak ragu-ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Naruto hampir bersorak gembira saat melihat pemuda pucat itu akhirnya membalikkan badan.

Sayang sekali, tiba-tiba seorang pria aneh muncul dan menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sempat beradu argumen dan finalnya pria berkemeja norak itu pun menarik lengan Sasuke secara paksa.

Dan dari situ, kesabaran Naruto sudah benar-benar habis hanya untuk melihatnya begitu saja. _And here we are_ . . . kini Naruto bersyukur keputusan yang dibuatnya itu sudah tepat.

•

Naruto berjalan kearah dapur, membuka pintu lemari esnya pelan lalu mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dingin dari dalamnya.

Pemuda pucat itu kini ada di dalam jangkauannya. Membuat ia nyaman tanpa berpikir untuk kabur sangatlah penting untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Naruto menegak kaleng sodanya perlahan. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Lingkungan yang tidak kondusif, apato bobrok tak layak huni, dan lebih lagi pria-pria hidung belang yang siap memangsa Sasuke kapan saja. Tentu saja Naruto tak akan membiarkan Sasuke tinggal dilingkungan semacam itu.

Tidak selama ia masih hidup.

Naruto tentu bisa memberi segala yang pemuda pucat itu butuhkan bahkan tanpa meminta. Tetapi apakah Sasuke akan menerimanya?

Hal itulah yang menjadi pokok pikirannya saat ini.

Sasuke adalah makhluk dengan harga diri super tinggi. Jelas ia tak akan sudi menerima sesuatu secara mudah apalagi gratis.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di single sofa nya yang empuk.

 _Mengapa ia melakukan semuanya sampai sejauh ini . . .?_

Jika ada yang bertanya demikian, maka secara langsung Naruto akan menjawab ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Aneh? Lucu? Atau Tidak masuk akal?. Bagi Naruto ini hanya masalah kepuasan hatinya.

Ia tak tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.

Ia tidak memiliki alasan apapun.

Ia hanya sangat amat peduli. Itu saja.

Karena sepasang netra sehitam malam itu telah mampu mencuri perhatiannya.

Karena sikap dingin dengan tatapan kesepian itu telah berhasil mengambil alih penuh atas konsentrasinya.

Karena entah bagaimana Naruto tidak ingin lelaki cantik itu menderita.

Dan Naruto berani bertaruh penuh asal Sasuke bahagia.

.

.

.

.TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah, Ia tak memiliki alasan ataupun sanggahan yang tepat untuk membantah ucapan pria pirang pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Bunyi klik pelan terdengar sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan yang disebut bossnya itu sebagai kamar mandi. Terlalu mewah sebenarnya, dengan kramik-kramik porcelen mengkilap sebagai lantainya, bathup luas yang dilengkapi dengan jacuzzi pribadi dan deretan perawatan tubuh bermerk yang berjejer penuh di cabinet toilet, ruangan selebar itu jelas terlalu wow jika hanya digunakan sebagai tempat membersihkan diri tentunya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan saat ia masuk, perlahan melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya lalu membiarkan pancuran air hangat yang deras dari shower mengalir dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Guyuran air hangat yang seakan memijat tubuhnya dan juga halusanya busa dari gel beraroma citrus floral yang ia oleskan pada sekujur kulitnya sedikit banyak menyebabkan ketegangan dan kegelisahan yang Sasuke rasakan kian lenyap.

Aroma ini mirip dengan Uzumaki-san, pikir Sasuke saat menghirup lebih dalam aroma relaxing yang terpancar kuat dari gel shower yang ia gunakan.

Wangi yang begitu kuat dan menenangkan tapi juga pedas dan . . Menggairahkan.

Oh,Sial! Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati. Memcemooh dirinya sendiri yang dengan berani sudah memikirkan macam-macam.

Ia lalu cepat-cepat memutar kenop pengatur suhu air menjadi dingin. Membiarkan kepalanya yang sempat memanas gara-gara fantasi liarnya mendingin dan menghilang bersama guyuran air.

•

•

•

•

•

Cinderella Man

A fanfic by MoMyoZa

Naruto belong to MK sensei

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pria itu -Uzumaki Naruto- mengenakan celana hitam bahan dan kemeja putih polos dengan kerah terbuka yang terlihat sexy. Naruto duduk dengan elegan, menyantap sushi tuna nya dalam diam, sama sekali tak mencoba untuk membuka suara sepatah kata pun.

Dihadapannya seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir asal hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh hidangan makan malamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa benar-benar salah tingkah karena ulah pria tamapan didepannya itu. Ia mandi dengan cepat, berpakaian lalu saat ia keluar pria tan itu sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan satu set sushi mahal berbagai jenis dan memintanya untuk bergabung.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin sekali cepat-cepat berpamitan untuk pulang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma pria tersebut lebih lama dari sekarang. Namun sayangnya. . Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya untuk pulang. Dan itu adalah masalah terbesarnya.

"Apa kau tak menyukai makan malamnya, Sasuke?", suara baritone itu terdengar bertanya.

Buru-buru Sasuke menggeleng cepat lalu berkata. "Tidak. Maaf aku hanya sedang tidak lapar",

"Begitukah?",

"Ya",

Mata biru cerah itu menatap menembus Sasuke seakan-akan sedang melucuti kebohongannya satu persatu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru? Ku dengar kau menolak semua refrensi dari Iruka-san? Apa itu benar? Kenapa?",

"Itu . . .", Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Aku bisa mencari satu yang cocok untukku sendiri. Jangan khawatir tentang itu",

"Tetapi yang kulihat tidak seperti itu", Naruto berhenti dan mematri kedua manik kelam Sasuke ."Tinggallah disini", imbuhnya

Manik kelam Sasuke membulat.

"Tinggal disini?", Sasuke mengulangi. "Apa maksudnya tinggal disini?!"

"Kau boleh tinggal dan kupastikan itu tidak untuk percuma. Sebagai ganti biaya sewa, kau harus membersihkan rumah untukku. Setuju?",

Sasuke bungkam.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain apapun itu asal bukan sepasang shapire biru yang menerawangnya jauh pada dirinya. Hatinya sedikit terkejut mendengar penawaran tiba-tiba dari Naruto barusan.

Tinggal disini..?

Ya, Tuhan . Membayangkannya saja Sasuke tak sanggup. Bagaimana bisa ia terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan yang ada didalam sini sekalipun ia hanya sebagai 'penjaga' tolong digaris bawahi hal tersebut . Dan lagi bisa setiap hari bertemu langsung dengan pria pemilik manik sebiru shappire itu adalah sesuatu hal yang tak bisa Sasuke anggap sebagai sesuatu yang terlalu biasa.

 _Oh, my God._

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sasuke nampak terguncang mendengar pernyataan tadi sementara Naruto terlihat tenang menunggu jawaban. Tak ada yang bicara dan kegiatan makan malam itu pun secara spontan terhenti.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah aku juga harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ku di cafe, Uzumaki-san?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada berhati-hati.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, menimbang pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak harus berhenti", jawab Naruto dengan suara yang ringan. "Lakukanlah pekerjaan mu disini saat kau sudah tak sibuk, tidak banyak yang akan kau kerjakan. Kau hanya perlu membersihkan jika perlu dan mempersiapkan makanan jika aku ada",

"Well, jika kau ada ..?" Menjilat lidahnya perlahan, Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk menimbang omongan . "Apakah kau akan sering pergi?", tanyanya.

"Ya, aku akan selalu sibuk untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan ku, Sasuke. Jadi rileks lah, key?",

Wajah Sasuke perlahan menghangat. Bertanya demikian bukan berarti ia keberatan jika ditinggalkan, hanya saja mendengar pria itu tidak akan ada setiap harinya . . Rasanya sedikit . . . Ya . . Entahlah.

"Aku akan membayarmu setiap bulannya untuk pekerjaan itu. Dan keuntungan jika kau mau menerimanya adalah tidak akan ada biaya sewa selamanya. Bagaimana Sasuke? _Deal or no deal_?",

"Uhmm. Kurasa untuk sementara ini mohon bimbingannya Uzumaki-san",

•

•

•

•

Cahaya mentari perlahan menyusup dari balik tirai satin putih yang nampak melambai tertepa angin tersebut. Sinaran cahaya itu menembus kedalam sebuah kamar dengan sentuhan warna putih dan kelabu yang terlihat _cozy_. Didalamnya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat nampak termangu diatas ranjang dengan _bedcover_ tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruhnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya pagi ini.

Terbangun diatas ranjang super nyaman, punggungnya yang biasanya sakit tiap kali terbangun dari atas futon usangnya kini tak lagi terasa. Dan _amazing_ nya moodnya naik berkali-kali lipat kali ini jika mengingat Sasuke adalah salah satu pengidap insomnia akut, tentu saja mood bangun tidurnya selalu buruk. Tapi tentu tidak kali ini. Entah kenapa Harinya terasa terberkati . .

Semalam, Naruto menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempatinya sehabis makan malam canggung itu. Awalnya Sasuke kira ia akan mendapatkan kamar kecil didekat _basement._ Setidaknya kamar seorang 'pembantu' akan selalu seperti itu bukan.

Tapi dugaannya salah total.

Naruto membawanya ke sebuah kamar dilantai dua diujung ruangan dengan pintu mahoni besar bercat putih. _And Sasuke was surprised when he saw a beautiful and warm room behind the door. That's so amazing._

Dan jujur saja semalaman ia masih kesulitan tidur karena sibuk menganggumi design interior yang ada didalam kamar yang diberikan Naruto sebagai kamarnya.

Ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

•

Suara raungan mesin mobil memecah lamunan Sasuke. Suara itu berasal dari luar. Perlahan Sasuke turun, memakai mantel tidur yang terlipat rapih diatas meja kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kaca berbingkai kayu dengan tirai putih transparan.

Sasuke membukanya pelan.

Pemandangan halaman dengan taman konvensional langsung menyambutnya. Ia sedikit takjub. Semalam Sasuke tak menyadari adanya taman itu saat ia kemari.

Bukankah aku kemari dengan perasaan kacau? Benar saja, cetus Sasuke geli sambil tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Iris kelamnya menyapu halaman tersebut hingga pandangnya tertambat pada _parking area_ dengan sebuah Aston Martin hitam terparkir secara elegan didalamnya.

Seingat Sasuke mobil majikannya itu berwarna merah menyala tetapi pagi ini yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang terlihat sombong.

Apakah ada tamu pagi-pagi begini, pikir Sasuke heran. Dan tak mau berpikir lama, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dan memastikannya sendiri.

•

•

Naruto menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke dengan waspada menuruni tangga dengan piyama biru yang masih menggantung longgar ditubuhnya. Pandangan Sasuke manyapu sekeliling ruangan, seakan ia kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya melihat apa yang ada. Dan membulat penuh kemudian tertunduk saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

" _Ohayou._ Kau sudah bangun, ne?", Naruto menyapa dengan senyum ramah.

Sasuke tidak dapat membalas senyuman Naruto. Wajahnya seakan kaku terpanggang rasa gugupnya yang terbakar adrenalin.

"Kau mau kopi? Atau roti panggang? Ambilah sesukamu",

"Gomenne. Besok aku yang akan menyiapkannya.",

Naruto tertawa. "Santailah. Anggap ini hadiah selamat datang dariku. Duduklah",

Sasuke beringsut menuju meja makan. Mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya pelan sambil mengamati roti panggang dengan mentega leleh diatasnya. Sial, rasanya Sasuke sudah gagal dihari pertamanya.

"Apa kita sendirian?", Sasuke bertanya seraya mencomot sepotong roti dari wadah terdekat. Menggigitnya diujung dan kemudian melahapnya penuh semangat begitu mengetahui rasanya.

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang mulai mencair berkat sepotong roti selai coklat — ingatkan Naruto untuk menyetok lebih banyak selai coklat dari biasanya — sebelum pandangannya menyapu tubuh pemuda itu. Untuk pertama kalinya melihat seorang pemuda dengan piyama tidurnya nampak sangat menarik dari dugaannya bagi Naruto.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum berlebihan.

"Selain kau dan aku ku rasa tidak ada", perhatian Naruto beralih pada bibir Sasuke yang penuh. "Hei, perlahan. Kau bisa memakan semua ini jika kau mau, Suke",

Napas Sasuke tercekat. "Gomenne", dengan agak gugup dan tergesa ia meminta maaf karena telah berlaku kurang sopan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menarik segelas susu hangat yang telah disiapkannya tadi.

"Minumlah. Aku harus segera berangkat. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku meninggalkan nomor telepon dan sejumlah uang untuk keperluan rumah di atas meja ruang tamu",

"Kau akan pergi?",

"Ya, dan kurasa 2 hari kedepan aku akan ada perjalanan bisnis ke Suna. _Are you okay with that? Enjoy your self Sasuke"_ ,

Pipi Sasuke bersemu karena malu, namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya dengan mengunyah lebih banyak roti didalam mulut kecilnya.

Pagi ini, Naruto berpakaian seelegan biasanya. Surai pirangnya ia tata rapi dan sepatu kulitnya mengkilap nyala.

Setelah menghabiskan separuh sarapannya, Sasuke mengerkor tuan barunya itu sampai kehalaman. Pria tan itu mulai mengaktifkan remote kecil pada kunci yang dibawanya kemudian lampu sen Aston Martin itupun mengerjap cepat setelahnya.

"Itu mobilmu?",

Dahi Naruto berkerut bingung, ia membuka pintu mobil hitam tersebut kemudian segera mendudukan dirinya pada jok mobil yang empuk.

 _"Uhnn. Well_ salah satunya",

"Berapa mobil yang kau miliki?",

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Apa itu penting"

"Kurasa tidak", Sasuke perlahan mundur dengan langkah pelan.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dari dalam mobil hitamnya, sama sekali tak mengerti arti gestur tubuh pemuda didepannya tersebut.

"Well, aku pergi dulu ne. Jangan sungkan untuk menelpon ku, Suke. Aku berangkat ya. Jaa ne",

Mobil hitam itu mulai melaju perlahan. Kaca jendela yang tadi terbuka itu pun kini menutup. Sasuke terdiam, menatap belakang mobil tersebut yang perlahan mulai menghilang ditikungan.

"Itterasshai. Uzumaki-san", desah Sasuke pelan.

Keheningan pun kini meliputi sekelilingnya. Sasuke berbalik berjalan kembali kedalam rumah. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa berwana gading yang empuk.

Diatas meja tergeletak sebuah amplop kecil bertuliskan "To: Sasuke-kun" dengan spidol berwarna hitam metalik.

Sasuke meraihnya, mengingat boss pirangnya tadipun sudah mengingatkan tentang adanya benda tersebut disana tanpa ragu lagi Sasuke membuka isi amplop tersebut perlahan.

"Yang benar saja . .",

Manik kelam Sasuke membulat manakala mendapati sebuah kartu debit berwarna gold dan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon, email dan deretan password ada didalam amplop tersebut.

Kartu berwarna gold.

Setahu Sasuke warna gold mengindikasi jika kartu dengan warna tersebut digunakan untuk transaksi dengan jumlah nominal yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Apakah tidak berlebihan memberikan kepercayaan pada seorang 'pembantu' sepertinya dengan menyerahkan kartu ajaib tersebut secara cuma-cuma?

Apa ini sebuah lelucon?

Atau hanya sebuah tes kejujuran?

Tetapi lucunya itu terjadi begitu saja, pikirnya sambil tersenyum getir saat mengingat sedikit percakapannya dengan Naruto semalam.

 _"Kau boleh menggunakan seluruh fasilitas yang ada dirumah ini tanpa terkecuali, anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri dan kupastikan kau mendaptkan upah yang layak atas kerjamu itu, Sasuke",_

See . . Semuanya tanpa ada TAPI .

Benar-benar aneh bukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian beralih menuju dapur untuk mengecek lemari es. Alih-alih merasa bingung akan lebih baik jika mulai dari sekarang ia segera menunjukan itikat baiknya untuk bekerja bukan. Ia tidak dibayar hanya untuk melamun kosong!

" _Great_! Kulkas pria selalu berisi sampah dan bir. Aku tahu itu . .", ucap Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh saat menengok kedalam lemari es. Ia terlihat sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan itu.

Beberapa kaleng bir, roti kupas, selai, air mineral dan beberapa makanan yang hampir . . _Yuks!_ Berbau busuk pastinya.

Dengan tanggap Sasuke menyingkirkan semua yang berbau dan yang tak layak pakai dari dalam sana. Dan dengan cekatan mulai menuliskan list barang keperluan baru diatas meja.

•

•

•

•

Naruto tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaan _exciting_ nya. Dengan mantap ia menyusuri lorong demi lorong gedung perusahaannya sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah pada setiap karyawan-karyawati yang menunduk hormat menyapanya.

Nara Shikamaru, pria berkuncir yang selalu berwajah bosan itu melirik sang presedir pirangnya itu dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya.

Sepengetahuannya, pria tan itu sudah nampak begitu berbinar-binar sejak ia menjemputnya di _basement_ tadi. Ia sudah mengecek puluhan kali, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah pada diri Naruto baik yang menyangkut pribadinya ataupun pekerjaannya.

"Kau nampak begitu bahagia hari ini, apa terjadi sesuatu, Naruto?", tanya Shikamaru langsung tanpa basa basi.

Naruto terkekeh. "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Sekarang kita harus segera bekerja supaya aku bisa pulang cepat secepat mungkin ne",

"Kau terlalu aneh presedir-san. Biar kutebak . .", manik tajam itu menatap Naruto penuh penilaian sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru tersenyum "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan _your sweety bunny little brat_ itu kan? Mengakulah", imbuhnya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kau memang pantas menyandang gelar sekretaris presdir nomor satu di jepang, Shikamaru! _Congratulation_ ",

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Terlalu mudah baginya untuk mengetahui isi hati presdir pirangnya tersebut. Mungkin lamanya waktu mereka bersama, secara tidak langsung membentuk bounding antara presdir dan sekretarisnya. Apapun itu istilahnya.

" _Sou desu ka_ ", Shikamaru melipat tangan di dada, matanya berkilat menuntut penjelasan. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi bersandaran tinggi begitu memasuki ruangannya, diikuti dengan sang sekretaris yang kemudian mengambil tempat tepat dihadapannya.

" _Well . ._ ", desisnya perlahan mengatur kata. "Singkatnya aku mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di rumahku sekarang. Ya, aku menjadikannya sebagai pengurus rumah tangga gampangnya. Seperti itu lah",

"Kau bercanda ya?", suara Shikamaru terdengar meninggi. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang asing masuk begitu saja, baka!",

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Hei, dia bukan orang lain, Shikamaru! Sasuke salah satu pegawai kita juga! Tidak mungkin aku diam saja saat tahu pegawaiku sedang kesusahan bukan", elaknya.

Shikamaru menggerutu jengkel. "Alasanmu terlalu konyol, dobe! Jangan bodoh dengan melibatkan orang luar disini. Apa yang dikatakan orang lain jika tahu tentang hal itu? Jika sampai nona Hyuuga itu tahu; apa yang harus ku katakan. Sial",

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa kata orang lain. Sasuke bukan orang luar dan ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Hinata-chan! Berpikir praktislah, Shika!",

"Mana bisa kau melakukan itu, Naruto!",

"Aku bisa! Ini perintah",

Hening.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Naruto saling menatap dengan pandangan tajam. Shikamaru jelas tahu, boss nya itu tipe pria keras kepala dan bodoh. Dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk ikut campur terhadap semuanya. Hanya saja terkadang beberapa alasan konyol dari pria tan itu sama sekali tak dapat ditentangnya.

"Baiklah", Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan berpikir secara praktis seperti perintahmu",

"Bagus", Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada _little brat_ itu ne?",

Naruto mengernyit. "Jangan bercanda",

"Aku serius",

"Baka, itu konyol Shika",

"Jawab aku", Shikamaru memicing tajam. Seakan sedang membuktikan ketepatan instingnya, ia terus maju untuk mengintimidasi.

"Tidak",

"Kau bohong",

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan bukan; aku tidak!",

"Kau. .", Shikamaru mendengus tak percaya. "Baiklah. Tapi jika memang kau tak mencintainya, maka jangan buat pemuda itu berharap terlalu tinggi ne, aku memperingatkanmu!",

Netra biru Naruto membulat.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Shika?",

"Secara tidak langsung IYA",

Biru shapire itu menegang, Naruto terdiam cukup lama, ia tengah sibuk memikirkan dengan hati-hati apa yang sudah dilakukannya kemarin. Naruto tidak yakin perbuatannya tersebut benar atau salah. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja dan sekarang ia harus memikirkan itu baik-baik.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya begitu", nada suara Naruto terdengar parau. "Entahlah aku hanya tak bisa membiarkannya. Itu saja",

 _"Oh, man_!", Shikamaru mencicit pelan. "Kau sedang bermain api bung! Cepat padamkan jika tak ingin terbakar, kau mengerti?", Shikamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Jujur aku merasa bingung, Shika. Sasuke terlalu . . . Entahlah terlalu sulit untuk aku tidak perduli terhadapnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia hanya begitu . . Berbeda", akunya

"Jika ini disebut jatuh cinta aku tidak yakin tentang itu. Aku masihlah pria normal dan bukan Gay. Kau tahu itu kan, Shika?",

Shikamaru tertawa kering. "Aku tidak menyangka Don juan sepertimu merasa bingung sebab seorang iblis kecil semacam itu",

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Ini tidak lucu",

"Well, jadi apa mau mu?",

Sial. Naruto jelas tahu pria nanas didepannya itu akan dengan mudah membaca kebohongannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan baik didepan sekretarisnya tersebut. Hanya saja pertanyaa Shikamaru itu harus dijawabnya segera.

"Aku tidak tahu", jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Shikamaru merapalkan mantra kesukaannya setiap 5 detik sekali. Jelas ia merasa malas mengurusi urusan pinky boss super dobenya itu.

Terkadang jenius dan bodoh memiliki batas tipis perbedaan yang tak terlihat. Ironis.

"Aku sarankan untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu Presedir-san. Dan jika memang TIDAK maka jangan pernah memberikan perhatian berlebihan! Atau kau hanya akan melihat semuanya berakhir dengan pemuda itu yang terluka. Pikirkanlah!",

•

•

•

•

•

2 hari sudah waktu berlalu sejak kepergian Naruto. Dan jika tepat, maka hari ini pria tan itu akan ada dirumah nanti malam.

Hal tersebut sudah berkali-kali Sasuke rapalkan dalam benaknya.

2 hari sendirian dirumah seluas itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mempelajari semua yang ada disana termasuk beberapa serangan jantung kecil yang dideritanya saat mengetahui beberapa fakta mengejutkan yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.

Salah satunya tentang betapa mewahnya hunian itu beserta isinya.

Atau tentang puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pakaian, sepatu, dan aksesoris branded yang terpajang di sebuah kamar khusus yang Sasuke baru tahu saat petugas laundry datang mengantarkan pakaian kemarin.

Ohh atau tentang beberapa merk mobil mahal yang terparkir di basement rumah.

Hal-hal semacam itu biasa Sasuke dapati di beberapa adegan film yang pernah ditontonnya. Namun sekarang itu semua nyata. Senyata apa yang bisa disentuhnya! Bersyukur dirinya masih bisa bertahan setelah rentetan serangan jantung kecil tersebut.

Ia tahu Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria kaya tapi ia sama sekali tak membayangkan jika pria tersebut sekaya itu.

•

Letupan kuah miso didalam panci menandakan jika sup tersebut telah matang. Sasuke segera mengangkatnya dan menyajikannya dimeja.

Ia menatap hidangan yang baru saja dibuatnya itu dengan gelisah.

Memang benar jika ia terbiasa memasak sendiri namun itu juga hanya meliputi makanan rumahan yang sederhana dan praktis.

Sasuke baru menyadari jika sekarang dirinya memasak untuk orang lain. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu selera dari boss pirangnya tersebut.

Chinese food? Italian food? Western food? Japanese food? Junk food? Atau food -food yang lainnya?

Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk yang pasti tentang itu.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan akhirnya hanyalah memasak sup miso, ikan mackarel panggang, asinan lobak dan tumis sayuran sederhana.

Terlihat terlalu biasa jika dihidangkan di meja makan ini, pikir Sasuke seraya tersenyum getir.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa, membaringkan sejenak tubuhnya yang pegal dan kaku.

Hari ini, Sasuke mendapatkan shift pagi. Tentu tugas shift pagi tak luput dari piket dll. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke jadi sempat pergi belanja setelah jam kerjanya usia lalu mulai memasak setelahnya.

Mengenai side jobnya ini hanya Iruka-san saja yang mengetahuinya. Kenyataan jika ia tinggal serumah dengan sang owner bisa menyebabkan kabar burung menyebar dengan seenaknya. Ia tak mau digosipkan yang bukan-bukan terlebih Sasuke juga ingin menjaga reputasi pria yang sudah menolongnya tersebut. Setidaknya hal ini akan menjadi rahasianya sementara waktu.

•

•

Ruangan didalam rumahnya nampak terang tak seperti biasanya. Naruto baru saja memarkir mobilnya di _basement_ saat ia merasa beberapa perubahan kecil sedikit terlihat dihuniannya itu.

Kenyataan jika sekarang ia tak lagi tinggal seorang diri di rumah miliknya sedikit menggelitik pikirannya.

Sasuke ada disana.

Naruto yakin pemuda itu sudah kembali dari bekerja saat melihat sepasang sepatu kets merah tertata rapi di genkan. Rasanya sedikit aneh. . Melihat barang milik orang lain tertata rapi disamping milikmu. What a difficult feeling.

Rasa haus mengantar Naruto ke dapur. Pria tan itu sempat termangu saat mendapati lemari es nya kini penuh dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan, camilan, maupun minuman. Ia juga baru menyadari beberapa barang baru yang tertata dirumahnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget lagi adalah saat Naruto mendapati satu set makan malam rumahan diatas meja makannya yang dulu dingin.

Terkejut? Pastinya.

Sudah berapa lama . .?

Rasanya Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak melihat hidangan rumahan seperti itu.

Tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah lebih dulu mencomot ikan panggang dari atas wadah, menggunyahnya perlahan dan merasakan hidupnya terberkati. Dan tanpa babibu lagi ia segera menghabiskan hidangan tersebut tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Rasa masakan ini jika boleh jujur memang tak seenak hidangan restoran yang biasa ia santap. Beberapa hidangan terasa terlalu plain dan beberapa terlalu asin. Namun, Naruto yakin ini adalah salah satu hidangan makan malam ternikmat yang pernah ia makan seumur hidupnya setelah kematian sang ibu.

Hidangan rumahan mungkin terlihat sederhana namun begitu nikmat dan hangat.

Dan Naruto begitu merindukan kehangatan tersebut .

Dulu sekali. . Ia masih ingat betul betapa lezat masakan yang dibuat kaa-san nya waktu itu. Hanya hidangan sederhana. Namun dibuat oleh kaa-san nya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Rasanya Benar-benar nikmat. Dan Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melupakan sedikitpun dari rasa tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghabiskan hidangan itu. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh dan hatinya begitu penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia akan disambut makanan selezat itu saat kembali kerumah.

Sial. Aku akan mengontrak Sasuke seumur hidup saja jika bisa, pikirnya senang.

Netra birunya menatap sekeliling. Saking exciting nya dengan makan malam berkesannya, Naruto tak menyadari jika koki kecilnya tak terlihat dimanapun.

Ia pergi untuk mencari. Dan tak lama mendapati pemuda pucat itu tengah tertidur diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan begitu pulasnya.

 _He's so cute right_ , Naruto baru menyadari jika pemuda itu memiliki wajah tidur yang begitu cantik. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipis yang sedikit pucat.

 _What the hell_.

Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki paras malaikat seperti ini?

 _I'm so lucky huh,_ Naruto membatin dalam hati.

Kembali teringat pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan sang sekretaris yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"Apa kau menyukainya, Naruto?",_

Kini pria tan itu menjadi tak yakin bagaimana dengan perasaannya saat ini.

 _"Jangan terlalu memberinya perhatian yang berlebihan, jika memang kau tak menyukainya",_

Bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkan pemuda seperti Sasuke? Itu tidak mungkin bukan. Sasuke terlalu luar biasa untuk diabaikan.

 _"Pastika perasaan mu. Jika tidak, dia lah yang akan terluka di akhir",_

Fuck!

Demi apapun Naruto bersumpah tak akan pernah membuat pemuda pucat itu terluka. Tak setetes air matapun selama Sasuke ada dalam perlindungannya.

Iris shapire itu menatap penuh kelembutan. Naruto mengambil duduk tepat disamping pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah terlelap tersebut. Mengelus pelan pucuk surainya sambil berbisik.

"Hei, Suke. Apa kau akan mengizinkan aku untuk melindungimu ne?",

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Perlahan aku mulai terbangun dari tidurku. Ahh, beberapa hari terakhir tidurku sangat nyenyak sekali rasanya._

 _Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara dari arah teras samping. Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit meski sedikit kantukku masih tertinggal._

 _Kemudian. . Sosok pria berkulit tan dengan mata biru cerahlah yang pertama kali kulihat disana. Termenung, duduk di atas kursi santai dengan wajah yang terterpa cahaya lampu taman yang temaram._

 _Oh ya, Tuhan!_

 _Jantung ku berdetak cepat._

 _Naruto sudah kembali . . Pria itu telah kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya.!_

 _Setengah bersorak dalam hati, Kemudian pandanganku teralih keatas meja makan. Aku teringat pada hidangan rumahan sederhana yang sudah aku siapkan tadi._

 _Ya, hanya masakan sederhana yang berhasil kupelajari sendiri dari internet saat aku masih SMA lebih tepatnya._

 _Bagaimana ya nasib masakanku?_

 _Apa dia memakannya?_

 _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kian menggerogoti benakku. Sebenarnya aku takut mengetahui faktanya namun aku juga cukup penasaran untuk sekedar melongok melihatnya._

 _Dan Kuberanikan diriku untuk memfokuskan pandanganku._

 _Awalnya samar tak terlihat perbedaan. Namun saat gelas yang tadinya kuisi teh hangat itu nampak kosong, wajahku meremang seketika._

 _Dan kemudian yang kulihat selanjutnya diatas sana adalah piring-piring bekas yang bersih tak bersisa. Aku mengerjap tak percaya._

 _Apakah Naruto menyukai masakanku?_

 _Demi Jashin-sama. Benarkah dia menghabiskan masakanku?_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya jantung ku berdenyut tak wajar, kian berpacu, mengalirkan ratusan sel darah merah mengalir diseluruh aliran darahku, membuat wajahku meremang dan perutku mual, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berdesakan ingin keluar._

 _Aku terlalu bahagia mendapati kenyataan Naruto memakan habis semua masakanku._

 _Sial, ini terlalu membahagiakan buatku. Tubuhku meremang, panas yang kurasakan disetiap denyut jantungku serasa membungkusku dalam kehangatan yang terberujung._

 _Dalam hati aku bertanya.. Sebenarnya apa arti dari semua perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini?_

 _Apakah aku jatuh cinta?_

 _Akhh.. Rasanya tidak mungkin._

 _Memang terkadang, jujur aku sempat terbuai atas semua kebaikannya terhadapku. Siapa yang tidak akan tersanjung jika caranya memperlakukanku begitu berbeda..?_

 _Tetapi sekali lagi ku coba tuk menepis jauh-jauh seluruh prasangka tersebut._

 _ **Dia pria yang terlalu sempurna untuk ku raih.**_

 _Itu sudah sangat jelas bahkan tanpa tertulispun semua juga tahu itu._

 _Netraku kembali menatap punggung lebar berbalut kaos putih tersebut . . Dan menyadari sesuatu . ._

 _Dia terlalu jauh. ._

 _Jauh . ._

 _Sangat jauh . . ._

 _Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap kan . .?_

 _Karena aku tak ingin sakit hati jika aku sampai berharap lebih._

 _Hatiku kelu._

 _Aku memang seorang Gay._

 _Namun bukan berarti aku seorang yang mengemis cinta dari sesamaku. Aku masih punya martabat dan harga diri._

 _Dan setidaknya . . Aku masih tahu diri._

 _Siapa dia . . Dan siapa aku . . Karena dia adalah salah satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ku raih.._

 _Karena baik aku maupun dirinya . . Tak ada yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

— _End of Sasuke POV_ _—_

•

•

•

•

•

Cinderella Man

A fanfic by MoMyoza

Naruto belong to MK-sensei

Rate T (sementara)

•

•

•

•

•

•

Sehabis mandi dan berganti pakaian, Naruto merasa hawa di kamarnya sedikit panas meski AC sudah di setel pada suhu terendahnya. Dengan menggunakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek santai, pria tan itu pun mengubah lokasi peristirahatannya menjadi kursi-kursi santai di teras samping halaman.

Langit malam itu cerah sekali. Bintang-bintang berkerlip diatas sana dan hembusan angin malam pun terasa nyaman menyentuh kulitnya.

Hanya sepersekian menit Naruto menikmati kedamaian taman lampionnya di malam hari, saat perhatiannya terusik pada pergerakan dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Hey, Suke. Kau terbangun ne?", Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian melambai pelan meminta pemuda pucat yang tengah termangu diatas sofa itu untuk mendekat.

Naruto tersenyum geli saat mendapti wajah pucat itu meremang perlahan.

Wajah malunya lucu sekali ne, pikirnya geli.

"Kemarilah, suke. Duduklah disini",

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berjalan perlahan, raut wajahnya tetap datar meski semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya jelas menunjukkan ia sedang gugup saat ini.

"Kapan kau pulang?", ia bertanya seraya duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Setengah jam yang lalu kurasa. Kenapa kau terbangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?",

"Tidak, aku terbangun sendiri", sangkalnya. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?",

"Untuk?",

"Apapun itu",

Bibir kecoklatan itu terkekeh renyah, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian mengubah duduknya menjadi menghadap sang pemuda.

"Santailah, aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain jika dimeja makanku sudah terhidangan makan malam terlezat didunia ne. Masakanmu itu sungguh sangat lezat",

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Serius? Kau menyukai masakanku?",

"Yupz. Dan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Sasuke",

Tak bisa ditutupi, kulit putih pucat tersebut memerah padam seketika. Kepulan asap imaginer membumbung dari surai kecoklatan tersebut.

 _Damn_ , wajah malu-malu itu sanggup membuat pria 28tahun a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto ternganga mengaguminya.

Detak jatung sialan. Tenanglah, _man_!

Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertekuk dan melihat tepat pada sepasang manik sebiru lautan.

"Apa perjalanan mu lancar?",

Itu kemajuan, kan?

Seorang yang acuh seperti Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi semacam itu bahkan dengan wajah merona malu.

"Err. . Ya begitulah", menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto masih merasakan shock sesaat. "Kau sendiri? Pekerjaanmu ok?",

"Ya, Uzumaki-san. Semuanya baik-baik saja",

"Hei, panggil saja Naruto. Tidak perlu seformal itu ne", Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Tetapi itu tidak mungkin Uzumaki-san. Aku ..",

"Cukup!", sela Naruto ditengah-tengah ucapan Sasuke. "Ini permintaan dariku, ne! Ayolah kau bisa melakukannya",

"Uhnn, baiklah. . Naa. . Naruto",

" _Great_ ",

Wajah pucat itu semakin memerah semerah tomat, Naruto jelas menutupi kegeliannya dengan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Harga diri pemuda itu akan terluka jika sampai itu terjadi. Dan Naruto tak ingin Sasuke kabur darinya saat ini.

"Apa kau biasa memasak hidangan rumahan untukmu sendiri, Suke? Masakan mu sungguh luar biasa", Naruto memuji.

"Masakan ku biasa saja. Tapi aku memang sudah biasa memasak untuk diriku sendiri sejak aku masih kecil",

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Apa kau mempelajarinya dari ibu mu? Dimana dia?",

"Ibu. .", suara Sasuke terdengar parau. "Dia sibuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam", jawabnya.

" _Sou desu ka_ . .lalu dimana ibumu sekarang?",

"Dia sudah meninggal",

"Apa?!",

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku SMA. Kata dokter dia meminum banyak sekali obat penenang malam sebelum ia ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di kamar mandi",

Wajah tampan Naruto jelas menegang, seakan ia tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan dari mulut si pemuda pucat.

" _I'm sorry to hear that_ , Suke", ujarnya lembut.

"Kau tak perlu begitu, Naruto. Itu bukan sebuah pukulan yang berat mengetahui wanita itu akhirnya tak bernyawa lagi. Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya",

Naruto mendengar nada pahit disuara Sasuke.

"Apa kondisi keluargamu begitu sulit? Maaf jika aku bertanya begitu, Suke. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tak ingin",

Sasuke menatap ke bawah. "Kondisi keluarga selalu sulit. Sejak perceraian itu . .",

"Mereka berpisah?",

"Lebih tepatnya, ibuku kabur dari rumah. Dan membawaku..",

"Apa kau punya saudara?",

"Ya. Aku anak bungsu dan kakakku adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ku punya",

"Kau pernah bertemu lagi dengan nya?",

"Sayangnya tidak. Bahkan seperti apa rupanya sekarang pun aku sudah lupa. Tak ada satu pun benda kenangan yang sempat ku bawa. Dan memori tentang ayah dan nii-san semuanya . . Perlahan hilang tergerus waktu",

Tiba-tiba, kaki berkulit tan Naruto terlihat oleh Sasuke , lalu ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan, Suke",

Sasuke meringis mendengar suara Naruto yang lembut. "Kau pasti bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak", Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke. "Aku mengerti dengan jelas kehilangan mu, Sasuke",

Naruto tersenyum tipis, cukup tipis sehingga raut luka diwajahnya tak sepenuhnya tertutupi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bolehkah aku yang menjaga mu mulai dari sekarang?",

•

•

•

Mobil Aston Martin hitam itu nampak melaju konstan membelah jalanan bebas hambatan kota Konoha yang ramai kendaraan. Uzumaki Naruto, sang presedir Uzumaki-group tengah duduk dijok kulit impor nya sambil sesekali nampak memeriksa lembaran dokumen-dokumen kerja nya dengan malas.

Setelan jas kelabunya sudah ia tanggalkan dibagasi belakang. Perjalanannya ke Izu kali ini hanya untuk pertemuan makan siang bersama sang presiden direktur Izuka corps dan setelah sesi bincang-bincang itu selesai maka tugasnya pun juga telah selesai.

Disampingnya, seorang pria dengan kunciran tinggi tengah mengamatinya sedari tadi dengan wajah jengah yang tertahan. Pria itu— Shikamaru Nara— tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengernyit dan menggerutu sebal.

"Jadi kau mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padanya, begitu?", tanyanya mengulangi pertanyaan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas ditangannya itu kini beralih menatap sang sekretaris dengan pandangan tak kalah jengah.

"Ya, aku sudah cerita bukan. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?",

"Apa kau sudah gila?", suara Shikamaru meninggi satu oktaf. "Oh, man! Yang benar saja", komentarnya marah.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Lebih memilih kembali fokus pada lautan dokumennya ketimbang harus berdebat dengan pemilk IQ diatas rata-rata itu.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju Izu, Shikamaru cukup dikejutkan dengan curhatan Naruto ditengah-tengah konsentrasinya menata file-file didalam koper. Ia tak menyangka otak jenius anak tunggal Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut bisa sekonslet itu.

Tindakan gegabah sang presedir itu sanggup memecah pikirannya hingga Shikamaru tak bisa fokus bekerja tadi. Dan semua itu Narutolah penyebabnya.

Mau protes macam apapun juga, Shikamaru akan tetap kalah melawannya.

"Lalu apa rencana mu selanjutnya?", Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada yang malas. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada diotak jenius mu itu? Sial, kau membuatku benar-benar pusing saat ini", tambahnya.

Kening Naruto bertaut. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku hanya mengikuti instingku. Itu saja. Lagipula apa aku salah jika mengatakan ingin melindunginya? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam", bebernya meyakinkan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. Merasa cukup putus asa untuk kembali berucap.

"Ini bukan masalah macam-macam atau tidak, Naruto. Ini lebih kepada sebab akibat yang akan kau terima kelak karena kau melakukan hal ini. Mengertilah",

Melipat tangannya didada, Naruto sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Apa?! Melindungi seseorang yang ku sukai, apa itu terdengar seperti sebuah kejahatan ditelingamu, huh?",

"Oh, Man . .", Shikamaru menggeram kesal didalam hati.

Ia berhenti bicara. Memilih untuk merenung dan membiarkan pria pirang disampingnya itu terus berkoar tentang kebenaran pandangannya.

Jujur saja. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana harus bersikap mengenai hal yang sedang ia hadapi ini.

Terlalu banyak resiko dan dampak buruk jika ia mengizinkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa pertimbangan yang matang terlebih dahulu.

Hal tersebut tentu sangat berkaitan dengan siapa Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Semua orang tentu tahu siapa Naruto, ia adalah Anak tunggal pewaris sah Uzumaki group. Satu-satunya pemilik tahta kekuasaan atas kekayaan aset perusahaan besar milik keluarganya.

Seorang tuan muda tampan yang memiliki segalanya; Harta, tahta, wanita. Tak ada yang tidak Naruto miliki didunia. Semua kemewahan ada dalam genggamannya. Apapun pintanya, setidak masuk akalnya itu. Semua adalah mutlak untuk terjadi.

Hanya saja kenikmatan penyandang mahkota tahta tentu juga memiliki konsekuensi atas apa yang telah ia dapatkan.

Yang pertama jelas adalah Kepalsuan.

Hampir semua orang disekeliling Naruto dalam seumur hidupnya adalah penjilat bermuka dua. Memujanya, menyanjungnya, mengagungkannya hanya demi kepentingan pribadi yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perasaan. Tak ada ketulusan di wajah-wajah dengan senyum bisnis itu. Tak ada yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Tak ada yang benar-benar mengharapkannya.

Shikamaru mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kesepian pria tan itu lebih dari siapapun. Selama bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Naruto baik sebagai sahabat maupun rekan bisnis; sudah cukup membuat pria dengan kuncir nanas itu paham bagaimana sifat presedirnya.

Meski Naruto dikenal sebagai seorang playboy. Tetapi Naruto tak pernah benar-benar berkencan dengan wanita manapun.

Kerap menggandeng wanita dari berbagai latar belakang yang berbeda tidak lah cukup untuk membuat salah satunya menjadi wanitanya.

Berganti pasangan. Berpindah dari satu gadis ke gadis lainnya tanpa sedikit pun meninggalakan rasa. Ia tak pernah memilki objek fantasi, tak pernah memiliki ketertarikan berlebih ataupun mengejar wanita demi cinta.

Naruto tak pernah serius dalam hubungan yang disebut percintaan.

Namun kali ini . .

Shikamaru yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda di pancaran manik biru Naruto tiap kali membicarakan seorang pemuda biasa bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru memang tak mengenal pemuda tersebut dengan jelas, bertemu juga tidak pernah sekalipun. Tetapi Sasuke. ., pemuda biasa itu sudah berhasil membuat sang pewaris tahta jatuh cinta.

Sial, ini akan semakin rumit saja akhirnya, pikir Shikamaru saat kebuntuan menyerangnya.

Ini akan sulit. .Karena notabene Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Sama seperti dirinya dan juga Naruto.

Dan itu tentu ada hubungannya dengan beban kedua yang harus ditanggung oleh sang pewaris tahta.

Yaitu . . Keturunan.

Sudah jadi sebuah keharusan bagi pewaris tunggal untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya dari kekayaan Uzumaki group.

Itu sudah jadi harga mati mengingat Naruto adalah seorang anak tunggal. Jelas masa depan kelangsungan perusahaan ada dibahunya sepenuhnya.

Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Shikamaru pusing bukan kepalang.

Disatu sisi ia turut bahagia jika sahabatnya itu akhirnya memiliki ketertarikan dalam masalah percintaan meskipun keputusan yang diambil Naruto adalah dengan sesama jenis.

Namun juga ia turut kebingungan, karena . . — Anggap saja ini adalah cinta pertama sang pewaris tahta — ; maka sudah barang pasti sangat disayangkan jika cinta pertamanya justru akan menjadi sumber kehancuran bagi dirinya sendiri.

Menjadi seorang Gay memang sebuah pilihan. Bagi Shikamaru, Itu tidaklah salah jika yang memilihnya adalah orang-orang biasa seperti dirinya. Tetapi bagi Naruto . . Itu adalah hal yang paling tabu untuk dilakukan.

Dan jika hubungan itu terus melaju maka hanya akan meninggalkan bekas luka menganga dikedua belah. Baik Naruto maupun pemuda itu mereka berdua justru akan saling menyakiti diakhir.

Uzumaki Naruto . . Pria tan itu menanggung beban mahkota tahta dikepalanya dan jika ia memilih salah satunya . . Maka harus ada yang dikorbankan sebagai balasannya.

Dan sebagai seseorang yang menjalani tugas sebagai Queen* bagi sang Raja. Shikamaru tak bisa mengeluh untuk menyetujui, melindungi dan mengusahakan segala macam cara untuk melindungi jalan berduri bagi sang King*.

 _#Queen dan King sebutan salah satu bidak catur_

"Hei, Presedir-sama. Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya ne.. ",

•

•

Dedaunan kering diakhir musim sedikit menumpuk diatas halaman cafe. Sasuke, pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang memegang gagang sapu panjangnya dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Ia tak benar-benar sedang menyapu atau melakukan hal lainnya yang diperintahkan Iruka-san tadi. Tangannya memang bergerak seolah sedang membersihkan halaman tersebut tapi sungguh otaknya berkata ia tidak sedang melakukan itu.

Beberapa kali Sasuke nampak menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mengerang pelan.

Ia sudah melakukan itu sepanjang shift kerjanya. Dan sudah kerap Sasuke mendapatkan teguran baik dari teman seprofesinya maupun dari Iruka-san sang manager, tetapi tetap saja kinerja otaknya serasa mati rasa. Yang bisa ia lakukan seharian hanyalah menghela nafas dan melamun.

Sial, ini benar-benar tak baik buatku. Sasuke menggeram pelan.

Ia sudah berusaha membuang jauh-jauh hal yang menjadi pikirannya itu, namun kiranya usahanya itu tidaklah berhasil karena setiap kali bahkan setiap detiknya Sasuke masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas hal tersebut bergaung didalam kepalanya.

 _ **"Izinkan aku yang melindungimu mulai dari sekarang, Sasuke",**_

Ya, Tuhan tidak lagi.

 _ **"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia",**_

Sial. Hentikan semua omong kosong ini.

 _Damn, Shit_!

Cukup sudah! Sasuke tak sanggup lagi menahannya lebih dari itu. Kepulan asap imaginer pasti membumbung tinggi dari kepalanya saat ini karena seluruh tubuhnya serasa teraliri listrik dan panas statis yang menggrogoti tiap-tiap kewarasannya.

Sasuke tak pernah berharap banyak. Dan tak juga pernah memohon lebih. Tetapi nyatanya apa yang ia dapat tak bisa Sasuke gambarkan lewat apapun.

 _ **"Sasuke, kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?!",**_

Sasuke yakin 100% wajah kagetnya saat itu benar-benar terlihat konyol sekali, untuk bernafas saja rasanya tenggorokannya seperti tercekik bahkan Naruto sampai meyakinkannya berulang kali untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit malam itu juga.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sebagai laki-laki itu sangat memalukan bukan. Syok di tengah-tengah moment seperti itu benar-benar seperti anak perawan saja, Sasuke merajuk kesal.

Sekali lagi untuk seharian ini, Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Semilir angin menghembuskan helai kecoklatan yang lepas dari jepit rambut biru yang ia kenakan.

Bibir pucat itu tersenyum tipis. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

Seseorang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri sebagai pelindungnya.

Jelas itu terdengar begitu manis. Hanya saja . . Sasuke terlalu takut untuk percaya.

Takut percaya semua itu bukan kenyataan.

Takut percaya jika semua itu hanya bualan.

Ia terlalu takut tuk mempercayai bahwa boss pirangnya itu — pria sempurna yang memiliki segalanya itu — mau melindunginya.

Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya tak ada satupun yang menarik dari dirinya. Ia bukan pria tampan yang mempesona atau pria dengan dompet tebal dan mobil mewah. Tidak satupun, keistimewaan ada dalam dirinya.

Lalu . . Mengapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto sampai ingin membuatnya bahagia?

Apa yang membuat pria seribu dollar itu tertarik untuk melindunginya?

Apa itu sebuah lelucon yang bagus?

Jika iya, maka dengan tegas Sasuke akan berkata TIDAK.

Ia mungkin buruk rupa, miskin dan tidak pintar namun Sasuke masih punya harga diri tinggi yang menjadi pertahanan terakhirnya didunia ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan begitu saja orang lain mempermainkannya.

Tapi . .

Naruto bilang . . Dia akan melindungi Sasuke.

Naruto bilang . . Dia ingin Sasuke bahagia.

Apakah Naruto menyukainya?

Sial, itu tidak mungkin.

Dari pada rasa suka mungkin simpati lebih terdengar masuk dalam logika.

 _And that's so Fuck'in hell_!

Sasuke sama sekali tak butuh dilindungi jika seperti itu alasannya. Pengalaman pahit dalam hidupnya sudah cukup untuk mengajarinya cara bertahan hidup selama ini. Dan rasa simpati sama sekali tidak masuk dalam rasio nya.

Tidak sama sekali!

—

Suara dencitan karet ban mobil dengan aspal jalanan membuat perhatian pemuda bersurai coklat itu teralih.

Mobil hitam mewah yang baru saja terparkir diujung trotoar itu membawa serta seseorang yang begitu familiar baginya dan juga seorang pria berwajah serius disebelahnya.

Naruto melambai ramah, lalu menyunggingkan senyum eksotisnya saat mendapati keberadaan Sasuke dihalaman cafe. Wajah tampannya nampak bersemangat mengetahui pemuda pucat itu lah yang pertama ia lihat begitu menginjakkan kakinya di cafe.

"Hai, Sasuke. Kami akan pesan apapun yang kau tawarkan; jadi bisa siapkan meja untuk dua orang ne? ",

Dan dengan sekali anggukan dengan wajah kaku, Sasuke mengkodekan dua pria tampan itu untuk mengikutinya kedalam. Memilihkan satu meja didekat pendingin udara, Sasuke berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk tetap terlihat datar.

"Silahkan duduk dan mohon menunggu untuk pesanannya tuan",

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan itu adalah sebuah kode bagi Sasuke untuk segera kabur kebelakang counter. Secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan biru netra shapire tersebut.

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang nyeri.

Jantung yang kian berpacu cepat serta rasa mual yang teramat dirasanya sekarang.

Baru saja pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Pria pirang itu sepanjang pagi ini dan sekarang sosok nyata Uzumaki Naruto sudah ada didepan matanya.

Oh, sial ini tidak baik, batinnya tersenyum getir. Kenyataan bahwa hatinya selalu berdebar tiap bertatap wajah dengan Naruto, membuat Sasuke begitu sulit mengkontrol emosinya. Wajah stoick yang selalu diagungkannya hancur sudah tiap pantulan wajahnya terbias di netra sebiru langit itu. Dan tak banyak yang bisa Sasuke perbuat untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaa! Dia datang lagi ne! Uzumaki-san tampan sekali hari ini",

Tiba-tiba Sorakan genit dari pegawai wanita didepan bar sedikit mengusik pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa itu teman sekantornya? Mereka tampan sekali ne. Kita beruntung bisa melihat mereka dalam satu waktu bersamaan!",

Berusaha mengacuhkan, Sasuke segera mempersiapkan _caffe au lait_ yang dibuatnya untuk Naruto.

Diam-diam, Sasuke melirik kearah meja dimana Naruto dan kawan kuncir nanasnya itu duduk. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar.

Setau Sasuke; para pegawai wanita disini tidak pernah pilih-pilih. Menurutnya, semua pria yang kekinian masuk ke dalam kategori A.

Tapi untuk kali ini. ., Sasuke terpaksa harus hisap jempol. Karena biar dilihat dengan ujung sedotan pun, tamu-tamu itu dalam hal ini Naruto dan kawannya, mereka tetap kelas A. _Absolutely grade_ A. A+++++ malahan.

"Kita ambil foto Uzumaki-san diam-diam bagaimana? Teman-teman yang lain pasti akan iri jika tahu boss kita setampan itu", usul seorang yang berambut hitam.

"Kau benar. Kita bisa mencetak fotonya dalam ukuran poster bila per . .",

BRAK!

Suara benturan keras shaker dengan meja bar mengagetkan dua orang pegawai wanita yang tengah asik berbisik tersebut dan sontak berbalik melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Apa kalian tak ada pekerjaan lain selain memfoto boss diam-diam, huh..?!",

Menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada, Sasuke jelas berwajah masam.

Dua gadis itu menelan ludah susah payah, death glare yang mereka dapatkan sekiranya sudah cukup untuk membuat keduanya kabur dari sana detik itu juga.

Sasuke membuang muka. Gadis sialan, gerutunya kesal. Berani sekali mereka menggunjingkan boss mereka seperti itu.

Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali, bahwasanya Sasuke baru saja menyadari jika banyak pegawai wanita yang menunggu kedatangan Naruto dicafe seperti tadi. Mengagumi pria tan itu bahkan mengambil fotonya diam-diam!

Ohh, ayolah! Ini sangat menggelikan bukan!

Netra kelam Sasuke melirik sinis pada pria sumber kerusuhan tersebut. Setelan jas abu-abu yang ia pakai memang nampak sempurna dipadukan dengan dasi merah itu. Rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi ke belakang dan jangan lupakan aura maskulin yang terpancar disekelilingnya.

 _God, he's looks so yummy! And its make Sasuke absolutely feel weird inside. ._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke tak bisa banyak berbohong saat tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika melihat senyum sexy terkembang di bibir pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Bersih keras berjalan dengan tenang dan terlihat tajam pun percuma karena ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya menghangat perlahan.

Buku-buku tangannya menggenggam erat pada baki aluminium yang ia bawa. Sasuke tahu ia akan terlihat konyol karena gugup. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan meleleh jika harus berhadapan dengan pria setampan Naruto?

Sial, sayang sekali jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

"2 cangkir _au lite_ dan 2 potong _cheese cake_. Ada lagi yang anda pesan, tuan?",

Menata tatakan kecilnya keatas meja, Sasuke berucap tanpa sedikitpun menatap kearah _customer_ nya.

"Kurasa itu dulu, terimakasih", Naruto tersenyum . "Uhn, aku mau kau berkenalan dengan sekretarisku jika kau tak keberatan, Sasuke. Dia Nara Shikamaru",

Tersenyum canggung, Sasuke berusaha untuk nampak sewajar yang ia bisa.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Nara-san. Senang bertemu dengan mu", ujarnya.

Pria berkuncir tinggi itu bangkit, menjabat tangan Sasuke mantab kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu Sasuke-kun. Aku sekretaris pribadi Uzumaki-san, terima kasih atas bantuan mu selama ini dikediaman tuan besar",

Menundudukkan sedikit kepalanya, perlakuan hormat sang sekretaris justru membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun untuk Uzumaki-san. Sudah tugas ku untuk membantunya. Mohon kerja samanya juga Nara-san", Sasuke meminta.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti saat pemuda pucat yang tengah tersipu itu akhirnya meminta izin untuk kembali bekerja. Bukan percakapan yang berarti memang, bahkan lebih ke basa basi singkat yang ringan; tetapi cukup baginya untuk mengetahui jika Sasuke itu istimewa.

Kulit putih pucat bak porcelen, rambut panjang coklat yang halus, wajah tampan penuh kharisma, juga jangan lupa tentang bibir tipis nan menggoda miliknya. Sasuke jelas pasangan mate paling diincar para seme, menurut insting Gay Shikamaru.

Aura _pheromone_ Sasuke tak terbantahkan. Pantas saja Presedir-sama sampai menyukainya. Bahkan jika tak ingat diri, Shikamaru pun hampir-hampir terjebak dipesona sang Uchiha muda. Benar-benar gawat, batin nya mengaku kalah.

Alis Naruto terangkat heran saat mendapati sekretarisnya itu tersenyum mencurigakan semenjak tadi. Menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada, Naruto jelas tak suka dengan cara sekretarisnya itu mengamati Sasuke.

"Hei, berhenti tersenyum, Nara! Atau akan ku telphone baka-Inu mu itu kemari!", ancamnya .

Shikamaru tertawa kering.

"Jangan salah paham, Naruto. Ohh, Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin menikammu, kawan!",

" _Who knows_.? Manusia berubah tanpa peringatan",

"Hei, aku sudah punya Kiba sebelum dirimu!",

"Karena itu berhenti memandang Sasuke ku!",

" _Gotcha_!", Shikamaru bersiul remeh. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk coffe nya yang mulai dingin, merasa geli karena baru saja ia mendapati presedirnya bertindak posesif.

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi _Sasuke mu_ , kau tahu?!", ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, memberikan penekanan pada kalimat ulangnya..

Naruto mendecih jengkel, "Kau sangat menyebalkan!", membuang muka tak peduli, sedikit semburat merah jambu terbersit di wajah tan tersebut .

Shikamaru menyadari itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, sedikit bahagia melihat sahabatnya tersebut berwajah malu-malu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu.

Bahagia?

Tentu saja, ia bahagia atas kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

Tetapi.., dibalik senyum Shikamaru. Pria berkuncir itu tetap memikirkan beban sang presedir.

Cinta pertama yang dirasakan sang presedir malah begitu terlarang untuk dirasakan bahkan sebelum semua nya dimulai.

Ini sungguh sangat berat bukan?

Dan dalam hati kecilnya Shikamaru terus bertanya-tanya; mengapa Tuhan begitu tak adil kali ini terhadap-Nya.

•

•

•

•

CinderellaMan

MoMyoza

Warn! NS, BL, typo everywhere

RnR please..

Enjoy!

•

•

•

•

•

•

Sasuke berdiri tak bergerak disisi kompor yang diatas nya sepanci sup miso tengah meletup-letup panas didalamnya. Ia telah berdiri seperti itu selama lebih dari 15 menit, mengaduk-aduk sup nya meski sebenarnya itu tidak lah perlu.

Sebagian dari dirinya tahu tindakannya itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya saja segala sensor motoriknya seakan dibekukan secara tak sadar perlahan-lahan.

Semua hal bodoh yang Sasuke lakukan sebab musababnya tentu tak jauh-jauh dari boss pirangnya.

Bayangkan bagaimana bisa ia bersikap normal jika sepanjang shiftnya itu sang boss dan sekretaris pribadinya "menunggui" nya dan bahkan sering mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Belum lagi, ternyata kedua pria tampan itu memang sengaja menunggunya lalu dengan senang hati memberikan tumpangan ke rumah.

Ya, memang sih. Rumah yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah rumah sang boss itu sendiri.

Hanya saja Sasuke merasa tak enak hati dan bingung harus bagaimana saat semua rekan kerjanya menatap tak percaya bahkan memekik saat mengetahui dirinya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh dua orang paling berpengaruh ditempat mereka bekerja.

Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan harus memasang wajah seperti apa besok saat teman sekerjanya memberondongnya dengan sejuta tanya. Selain Iruka-san, jelas pegawai yang lainnya tidak tahu jika Sasuke memiliki kedekatan dengan sang presedir. Tentunya bukan suatu kedekatan dalam arti khusus. Tetapi tetap saja Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa besok saat ditanya.

.

Persediaan makanan di lemari es sudah menipis, harusnya hari ini adalah jadwal Sasuke pergi berbelanja ke supermarket. Tetapi karena tadi ia tak mendapatkan izin bicara banyak, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke menurut saja saat 2 pria tampan itu menggelandangnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Didalam mobil dengan 2 pria 'Asing' bukan berarti suasana begitu canggung. Nara-san orang yang menarik menurut Sasuke. Beliau pintar dan nampaknya berwawasan luas. Sasuke juga merasa senang bisa mengobrol bersama pria nanas tersebut, setidaknya sedikit lega mengetahui kesamaan orientasi seksual mereka.

Baiklah bukan itu topik utamanya.

Akibat dari Sasuke tak bisa pergi belanja adalah makan malam hari ini, Sasuke hanya bisa menyiapkan sup miso dan telur gulung saja. Tak mengapa jika hanya Sasuke seorang lah yang menghabiskannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. _But_ , malam ini Naruto ada dirumah.

Pria tan itu tidak nampak terlihat akan pergi kemanapun. Begitu mereka tiba dirumah, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan pergi mandi. Dan itu adalah masalah utamanya,,

Memang ini adalah masakan sangat amat sederhana, Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pergi belanja sekarang pun tidak akan terburu. Dan sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam saat tuannya itu ada di rumah; seperti perjanjian mereka diawal pastinya.

Ya, Tuhan semoga ia menyukainya. Sasuke memohon dalam hati. Keresahan dalam hatinya tentu sedikit membebaninya.

"Ne Sepertinya lezat",

Sasuke sedikit berjingkat saat tiba-tiba sosok Naruto menyembul di belakangnya, terkejut.

"Apa yang kau masak, Sasuke? Aku sangat lapar",

Mencoba membaui uap yang keluar dari dalam panci, Naruto maju semakin menempel.

"Miso. Aku masak Sup Miso", Sasuke menjawab gugup.

"Sugoi. Aku tak sabar menunggu ne", menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Naruto berucap senang.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, ia kembali menatap lurus pada supnya. Wajahnya merona hebat. Dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria pirang itu saja sudah bisa membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, apalagi jika penampilan pria tersebut seperti sekarang.

Demi Kami-sama,

Sasuke hampir mimisan saat melihat lekuk atletis dada bidang Naruto yang tidak memakai apapun, polos.

Aroma citrus-orange dari _shower gel_ yang dipakai Naruto saat mandi jelas tercium oleh Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Membuatnya sedikit merasa mabuk dan panas. Kehangatan dari tubuh tan itu pun perlahan seakan merambati setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Tunggulah dulu", Sasuke berucap ragu, memohon. "Aku akan segera menyiapkannya. Tunggulah di meja makan, sebentar saja",

Mencengkram erat apron merah yang dikenakannya, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menomor satukan logika dan akal sehatnya.

Alis pirang Naruto terangkat. "Mou? Bukankah sudah matang? Aku akan membantumu, Suke",

"Tidak perlu. Aku mohon duduklah",

Kening Naruto berkerut heran. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pemuda didepannya tersebut bersikeras seperti itu, padahal dirinya hanya ingin membantu.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, Suke", ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Menuruti kemauan sang pemuda, Naruto segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian duduk tanpa berkomentar lagi. Sepasang netra birunya kini malah sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan punggung kurus dengan tali apron merah yang melilit di pinggang ramping dihadapnnya itu.

Berdecak kagum, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengira jika pemandangan seorang pemuda dengan apron merah akan nampak begitu menarik seperti itu. Sial, Sasuke terlalu sexy untuk dinikmati!

.

Sasuke meletakkan tatakan piring dimeja saat ia menyadari pria didepannya itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ia berdehem pelan, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian tuannya kembali.

"Makanan sudah siap, Naruto-san",

Memalingkan netranya kebawah, Sasuke sadar jelas tak akan sanggup bertatap mata dengan pria shapire tersebut . Jemari kurusnya dengan lihai menyiapkan segala perabotan makan di atas meja, menyajikan sup miso panas, nasi dan juga telur gulung kemudia segera menuangkan secangkir ocha hangat lalu menyuguhkannya.

"Maaf , jika cuma ini yang bisa aku masak, Naruto-san", ujarnya tak enak hati.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, aku suka masakanmu, Sasuke. Aku makan ya",

Dengan antusias, Naruto mencomot sepotong telur gulung di meja kemudian melahapnya. Rasa manis dan gurih yang pertama ia kecap di lidahnya. Sudah lama sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tidak merasakan masakan-masakan rumahan semacam itu.

"Wow, telur gulung ini rasanya enak sekali. Kau benar-benar pandai mengolahnya, Sasuke", puji Naruto senang.

Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Itu hanya telur gulung, Naruto-san. Semua orang juga bisa membuatnya. Itu sudah jadi masakan biasa jika membuat bekal",

"Hei, sudah kubilang bukan panggil aku 'NARUTO' dan tidak usah ditambahi san, mengerti?", Naruto protes. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, ia berwajah masam.

"Bicara soal bekal, aku sama sekali belum pernah membawa bekal sebelumnya. Ceritakan padaku, apa saja isi bekal yang biasa orang-orang bawa", imbuhnya.

Alis Sasuke bertaut heran. "Benarkah?", ia bertanya sedikit tak percaya.

"Bekal makanan kebanyakan orang ya?",

Sasuke terdiam, berpikir sejenak kemudian melanjutkan omongannya, "Nasi kepal, acar, sayuran, karage, sosis gurita, kroket kentang. . Ya tergantung yang diinginkan sih..",

"Keren! Apa ramen boleh dibuat menjadi bekal?", Naruto bertanya antusisas.

"Err.. Tidak kurasa", jawab Sasuke ragu.

Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto mencoba memahami. "Souka. . , aku jadi ingin sekali membawa bekal. Pasti asik",

"Apa kau mau kubuatkan?",

Bibir tipis Sasuke terkatup penuh, sedikit kesal dan terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Maksudku . .bukannya aku lancang. Itu pun jika kau mau", ralat Sasuke gugup

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Cukup lebar guna memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang mengkilap.

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku? Benarkah? Arigatou Sasuke",

Sasuke mengangguk pelan menyetujuinya.

Ya, membuatkan nya bekal makan siang tiap pagi kedengarannya tidak buruk juga bukan.

"Hei, apa besok kau off, Suke? Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi berbelanja?",

•

•

•

Tinggalkan review kalian :)

•

•

•

Kereta api bawah tanah siang ini cukup ramai disesali penumpang. Dari pekerja kantoran, ibu rumah tangga, mahasiswa hingga warga sipil nampak berdesakan didalamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda bersurai coklat itu berdiri disamping pintu keluar kereta dengan wajah jengah luar biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan ia sudah kenyang dengan tatapan dan gunjingan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Oh, God! Demi Tuhan ini bukan tentangnya!

Netra hitam Sasuke melirik diam-diam sosok pria yang berdiri disampingnya, si penarik perhatian.

Dengan tinggi 180cm, rambut pirang, netra sebiru shapire, kulit tan eksotis dan setelan mahal itu. Pria disampingnya jelas-jelas menarik perhatian dari setiap orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ada yang cengo, fangirling, berteriak, bahkan yang langsung mengajak foto bersama pun ada. Namun, pria tan itu hanya tersenyum 5jari andalannya sambil berkata, **"Gomenasai, tapi aku sedang ada keperluan dengannya",** dan sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke tanpa dosa, perbuatan Naruto tersebut 100% jelas membuat para wanita yang menggodanya mendeath glare Sasuke habis-habisan. Sial memang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mengenangnya.

Ini semua tejadi bermula dari ajakan pergi berbelanja dari Naruto semalam.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sampai tak bisa tidur membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya hari ini. Namun paginya, saat ia sudah berkemas dan baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. . Naruto sudah berdiri depannya dengan setelan Armani mahalnya, nyengir kuda sambil berkata, **"Hari ini kita naik kereta saja ya, Suke. Aku ingin bersenang-senang ne!",** dan hal itu berhasil membuat nyawa Sasuke menguap hampir separuhnya.

.

Perjalanan ke pusat pertokoan memakan waktu hampir 15 menit dari stasiun awal tempat mereka naik. Sasuke banyak berdoa dalam hatinya semoga mereka cepat sampai tujuan tanpa ada kendala yang berarti. Bukannya apa; Sasuke hanya mereka sesak dengan aroma parfum dari pria tan disampingnya itu yang begitu menggelitik akal sehatnya. Mati-matian Sasuke menahannya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya pada apapun itu asal bisa membuat pikirannya teralih.

Hingga akhirnya kereta yang mereka tumpangi sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berjalan disepanjang trotoar jalan sebelum akhirnya memasuki sebuah departemen store yang cukup besar.

Netra Sasuke sesekali melirik pada cermin besar pertokoan yang mereka lalui.

Benar-benar berbeda, pikir Sasuke penuh penilaian. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto dicermin membuat hati kecilnya teriris perih. Pria didepannya itu begitu sempurna sangatlah berbeda dengannya yang lebih mirip itik buruk rupa.

Dari penampilan, strata, hingga apapun itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mengimbanginya. Naruto terlalu jauh dari genggamannya, sangat. .

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah tak lagi ada didepannya.

Sasuke menolah kesana kemari mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan pria pirang tersebut sekarang. Oh, Sial. Tidak akan terdengar lucu jika ia sampai kehilangan jejak seorang pria dewasa semacam Naruto di pusat perbelanjaan. _It' not funny at all_.

"Sasuke! Hei, kemarilah!",

Suara baritone lantang dan lambaian tangan itu membuat Sasuke berpaling secapat yang ia bisa. Sasuke akhirnya mendapati pria pirang itu tengah bercakap dengan riangnya dengan seorang ibu-ibu penjual stan daging.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, mendapati betapa exciting nya pria blonde tersebut berbelanja.

"Bibi ini menawarkan daging sapi dengan harga yang bagus ne! Apakah kita akan membelinya?", Naruto bertanya dengan semangat.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sang boss pirangnya tersebut kemudian sedikit tersedak saat mengetahui harga yang diberikan ibu-ibu tersebut untuk 1 ons daging sapi has dalam.

"Kita cukup membayar 250yen saja, bukankah itu murah?",

Dan dengan sekali sentakan ringan. Sasuke menarik pergi pria tan itu tanpa mau menjawab lontaran pertanyaan dari nya.

Sial, setelan Armani itu pasti sudah membuat para penjual mematok harga yang lebih tinggi dari harga normalnya. Sasuke berpikir bahwa ini tidak akan bagus jika diteruskan.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Dan tanpa banyak cakap lagi Sasuke segera membawa Naruto menuju sebuah toko baju terdekat.

"Ganti baju mu!", Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Sasuke berujar dengan tegas.

"Jika kau terus memakai itu, maka kita akan menghabiskan satu juta yen hanya untuk berbelanja sarden", jelas Sasuke kesal.

"Mou? Apa baju ku kurang bagus? Jika memang sardennya bagus kenapa kita tidak membelinya, Suke. Aku bisa membelinya jika kau . . .",

" _Stop it! You're seriously idiot, dobe_!", memotong ucapan Naruto sepihak, Sasuke mengerang kesal. "Itu namanya pemborosan, kau tahu! Gunakan uang mu secara bijak, jangan membuang ratusan yen hanya untuk membeli sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Mengerti?",

" _I got it_ ",

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dibuatnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya akan kelepasan bicara sejauh itu. Ia sedikit takut jika kata-katanya tadi itu menyinggung Naruto, tetapi melihat pria blonde itu bersiul-siul riang sambil memilah-milah pakaian sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak mengambil hati atas perkataannya.

.

10 menit kemudian, keduanya keluar dari dalam toko tersebut. Pria tan itu kini memakai outfit yang lebih casual dari pakaiannya sebelumnya. Rambut pirang yang tadinya tertata rapi itu pun kini dibiarkan berantakan, sangat liar dan cool secara bersamaan.

"Kita akan membeli apa, Sasuke?", kata Naruto riang saat mengambil salah satu kereta troly yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.., kita lihat dulu saja lah", mengedikan bahunya pelan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan kedalam dan melihat-lihat.

Mereka menyusuri disepanjang lorong bahan-bahan.

Sasuke mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, namun sesekali juga beradu argumen dengan Naruto mengenai barang yang akan dibeli. Tentang warnanya, baunya, atau bahkan bentuknya.

Nampaknya tidak ada yang istimewa dari perkelahian-perkelahian kecil tersebut. Namun bagi Naruto, saat-saat itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Melihat Sasuke berkomentar, melihatnya menyangkal, melihantnya kesal, melihatnya tertawa, banyak sekali hal yang baru Naruto tahu tentang Sasuke. Tentang dirinya yang lebih suka pasta gigi mint, tentang shampoo favoritnya yang beraroma vanila atau tentang bagaimana memilih bunga kol yang baik dan benar. Semua itu terasa baru.

Sangat baru dan itu begitu menyenangkan.

2jam lebih mereka habiskan didalam swalayan, kini troli belanja mereka telah penuh dengan kantung plastik berisi kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang tadi mereka beli.

Keduanya baru saja keluar dari antrian kasir saat seorang pria dengan tato unik dipipi melambai kearah Naruto dengan semangat.

"Naruto! HEII..!", pria tersebut berseru keras.

Naruto menoleh. "Kiba?!", netra birunya membulat. "Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanyanya balik.

Pria yang dipanggil Kiba itu memutar netra coklatnya malas. Kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini tempat umum, aku bebas berada disini", kata Kiba asal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa orang seperti mu bisa ada disini, presedir-sama?", imbuhnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Sasuke mengamati dua orang pria didepannya tersebut dengan ragu, sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berjumpa dengan kenalan Naruto ditempat biasa seperti departemen store. Dan lagi pria itu —Kiba— nampak begitu akrab berbicara dengan Naruto, bercanda bahkan mengoloknya dengan begitu bebas.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, buku-buku jarinya terkepal erat pada tali tas slempangnya dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Rasa cemburu menyelimuti onix kelamnya. Gemuruh didalam hatinya menyala-nyala bak api. Dan sengatan rasa perih itu terpercik didalamnya.

Sasuke tahu perasaan itu terasa begitu tabu. Menyakitkan memang. Namun ia sadar, dirinya tak pantas merasakan. Dilihat dari penampilan, pria dengan tato unik di wajahnya itu jelas seorang penyuka sejenis. Pergaulan bertahun-tahun membuat Sasuke terlatih untuk membedakan mana laki-laki straight dan gay. Dan pria itu jelas seorang Gay.

Jantung Sasuke berdentum keras. Terlebih saat ke dua netra milik Kiba bertubrukan dengannya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Cukup ramah hingga membuat Sasuke dengan refleks menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya.

"Jadi kau ya yang bernama Sasuke?", tanya Kiba sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman. "Shika, sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil saja Kiba, okay?", tambahnya riang.

Sasuke menyambut jabat tangan tersebut dengan ragu.

"Aku. . Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan mu",

Tiba-tiba Kiba menarik lengan Sasuke lalu merangkulnya mendekat. Netra coklatnya berkilat licik dan seringai miringnya jelas menandakan ia begitu ingin tahu dan harus segera mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Well. . Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini, Sasu-chan? Apa kalian sedang pergi berkencan?", tanyanya menerka-nerka.

Sasuke menelan ludah payah. Semburat merah muda menghias di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Err. . Untuk belanja kurasa",

"I see . .",

Kiba manggut-manggut seakan tengah memahami sesuatu, namun seringai miringnya tetap tergaris diwajah liciknya.

"Hei, sudah cukup! Menjauh dari Sasuke, baka-Inu!",

Naruto menarik Sasuke menjauh dari rangkulan Kiba.

"Kami sedang berbelanja, apa kau tidak lihat bawa'an kami, heh?!", raung Naruto.

Kiba tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perut bawahnya. Setitik air mata muncul di puppy eye's nya.

"Tenang kawan. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja. _Calm down, dude_!",

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Ini tidak lucu, Kiba",

Meski Kiba adalah teman sekolah Naruto saat SMA, tetapi entah bagaimana sampai saat ini ia tetap masih belum bisa menghadapi sikap jahil Kiba yang berlebihan tersebut. Dan mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari Kiba benar-benar membuat Naruto sakit telinga dibuatnya.

" _Stop it, puppy_!", desis Naruto kesal saat ia merasa tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Shikamaru?", tanya nya tak sabar.

"Well, aku sedang keapotik. Dan Shikamaru dia menunggu di _basement_ , mengantuk katanya", jawab Kiba menahan tawa.

Netra biru Naruto beralih pada bungkusan kantung plastik yang Kiba bawa, and betapa beruntungnya ia mendapati tangkapan besar untuk memperolok balik Kiba.

"I see . .", Naruto bergumam licik. "Kurasa kau harus memeriksa kembali barang bawaan mu Kiba. Jika kau tak mau menjerit kesakitan malam nanti", seringai miring kini tersungging dibibirnya.

Netra Kiba membulat.

Buru-buru ia menoleh kearah kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Dan Voila! Sobekan menganga dibawah kantung tersebut telah membuat barang yang dibeli Kiba tadi tercecer dilantai. Dan jelas kini wajah Kiba memerah padam. Dengan cepat Kiba segera memunguti 2 botol lovegel berwarna pink dan 3 kotak besar alat kontrasepsi itu kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

" _I got you_ . .", Naruto terkekeh puas.

Wajah Kiba memerah semerah tomat. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah karena sudah bertindak gegabah dengan membuat peluang bagi Naruto untuk mengoloknya.

Sementara Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ia sedikit menahan tawa saat Kiba merengek kesal pada Naruto. Jelas saja dia tengsin berat, mungkin aku juga akan bersikap yang sama: pikir Sasuke saat melihatnya.

•

Mobil sedan berwarna silver itu melaju disepanjang jalan bebas hambatan kota Izu dengan kecepatan konstan. 10 menit yang lalu 4orang laki-laki tersebut baru saja melewati perbatasan kota Konoha-Izu. Sepanjang garis pantai berpasir putih yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon kelapa pun mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang dikursinya sambil sesekali nampak menggenggam safty belt yang melingkar dipinggangnya pelan. Onix hitamnya melirik keluar jendel, memaku buih-buih air laut yang terhempas gelombang ombak ketepian. Nyanyian burung camar dan bau asin khas pantai begitu Sasuke rindukan. Entah sudah berapa lama, Sasuke tak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti namun dulu sekali ia dan keluarganya sering menghabiskan masa liburan mereka dengan bertamasya ke pantai.

Itu sudah sangat dulu sekali . .

Percobaan pertamanya belajar berenang, membeli es serut dengan coklat bertabur diatasnya, membangun istana pasir dan pastinya segala keceriaan musim panas yang sempat Sasuke rasakan dulu bersama keluarganya; bersama Tou-san, Kaa-san dan anikinya. Tentu saja sebelum bisnis keluarga milik sang ayah bangkrut dan akhirnya berujung dengan pelarian sang Kaa-san dengan membawa Sasuke kecil ikut serta.

Suara tawa dari Kiba memecah lamunan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menyadari jika tindakannya tadi tidaklah berguna kemudian kembali menatap kedepan pada 3 orang pria yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba sibuk berdebat seperti bocah, ucapan mereka memang terdengar berat terlebih menggunakan kalimat yang berbobot tetapi tetap saja dibalik argumen berbobot itu mereka masih saja terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5tahun yang berebut permen cola; sementara Nara Shikamaru sibuk dibalik kemudi sambil merapalkan 'medokusai' nya yang legendaris.

Sasuke tersenyum geli namun sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Disini ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari sang boss pirangnya. Pria yang biasanya nampak berkharisma dan berasal dari planet berbeda itu kini tak ubahnya seperti laki-laki biasa dari planet yang sama. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat nya tertawa selepas itu, mengomel kesal, berceloteh bahkan saling adu jotos. Itu lucu, pikir Sasuke. Karena sang Raja kini terlihat seperti rakyat jelata. Dan sang katak seakan bisa mencapai sang bulan.

Tunggu dulu, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Itu tidak benar, sama sekali salah. Onix kelamnya berpendar redup menatap kearah pria tan yang duduk dibangku depan tepat didepannya. Naruto tetaplah bulan yang tak mungkin bisa diraih oleh sang katak, Sasuke meyakinkan diri. Sebesar apapun usaha sang katak, sang bulan tak akan pernah bisa tersentuh.

"Suke . . HeIII..",

Guncangan pada pundak kurusnya membuat Sasuke tersadar. "Ya. . Gomenne — ada apa?", jawabnya terbata.

"Kau melamun ne!", Kiba menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tahu", semprotnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke tersenyum garing, menggeleng pelan dan hanya bisa berkata "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa kok" dan langsung mendapat omelan gratis dari Kiba.

Naruto yang sedari tadi juga ikut memperhatikan mengerutkan keningnya heran, pria tan tersebut sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke tanpa pemuda pucat itu sadari.

"Apa Kau kurang sehat, Sasuke? Haruskah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak", Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita tidak harus kembali ne",

"Kau yakin?",

"100% Ya",

Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus pada ke dua netra kelamnya seakan tengah memastikan sebelum akhirnya ia pun berkata, "Baiklah" dan berbalik menghadap kedepan.

Dalam hatinya ia merasa tak enak hati karena telah sedikit memaksa pemuda pucat tersebut untuk ikut bersamanya. Bukan bersamanya sih lebih tepatnya..., tapi lebih kepada ikut mengekor kemana 2 orang lovebird a.k.a Shikamaru dan Kiba pergi.

Awalnya Sasuke memang menolak tapi setelah dirayu akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan juga jawaban anggukan dari sang pemuda.

.

Mengganggu acara kencan sahabatnya belum pernah terlintas diotak Naruto sebelumnya. Belum pernah sekalipun, sampai otak briliantnya mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk menjalankan misi 'lebih lama bersama Sasuke' . Ya, meski dengan itu Naruto harus merelakan harga dirinya meminta tumpangan baik kendaraan maupun akomodasi lainnya agar misi itu bisa berjalan sukses. Ia harus melakukannya mau tak mau. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja membawa pemuda pucat itu pergi berlibur ketempat yang super mewah, privat dan berdua saja tentunya. Tapi.., tentu saja Sasuke akan menolaknya dengan tegas. Hanya cara ini satu-satunya. Ya, suka tak suka.. Naruto harus melakukannya demi alasan tersebut.

•

TBC.


End file.
